The Vampires Son
by Wolf's Daughter27
Summary: Sequel to The Vampires Girl! Quinn returns to Ilana after fifteen years, only to discover he has a son, Raphael. Quinn's egger to make them a family again, but will Raphael let him?
1. Chapter 1

_Hehehe, I'm baaaack =) lol. If you, who ever you are, haven't read The Vampires Girl I suggest you do, cause I'm not repeating information. I'm to lazy for that! =) For those of you that have, and begged me for a sequal, he ya go! Hehehe this is gonna be so much fun! I can't wait to screw with your heads some more ^-^!!! Enjoy the first chapter of The Vampires Son!!!

* * *

_

Prologue

_How long can one person wait for their love to return? How long can they sit, cradling their child against their breast, counting the hours till their soul mate returns to them? I waited a long time for Quinn to come back to me. Fifteen years to be exact. I waited, with the son he'd made in me, clutched against my chest._

_Everyday I would wait thirty seconds before opening my eyes, praying he would be laying beside me, his silver-blue eyes staring at me with love and adoration. I prayed that I could run my fingers through his long ebony hair, and feel his hard body pressed against mine. And every day he wouldn't be there, my bed would be empty._

_He left me two things when he left though. The first thing he left me was a promise, a promise that he would come for me when his task was over. That we would be together again one day. The second thing he left me was his child, Raphael. We'd only had the chance to lay together once, but he still left his mark on my body, impregnating me. _

_And with those two things I was able to last fifteen years without him. Until the day I looked up from the convenience store counter, gazing through the window, and saw him on the other side. There was a smug, yet happy smile on his pale scarred face, as he leaned on the black corvette behind him. His arms had been crossed over his chest, but as my green eyes met his silver-blue ones, he spread his arms out as if to embrace me through the glass._

_I screamed his name, as I rushed out from behind the counter, and through the door. I crashed painfully into his rock hard chest, and he wrapped his arms around me, sweeping me off my feet. Nothing in the world mattered anymore, as I gazed into his eyes, and his hard lips suddenly came crashing down on mine. _

_I was whole again._

Chapter 1

I sat at the kitchen table, doing homework… sort of. I was trying to, really I was, but it was so incredibly _boring_! I hated it! I already knew everything on this freaking page, but my biology teacher insisted I do these stupid worksheets. My eyes left the paper, and drifted to the window beside me, gazing out at the street below.

I started chewing on the end of my pencil mindlessly, when the door suddenly flew open, and mom tumbled backwards through it. I instantly shot out of my seat, as a tall dark haired man walked in, moving towards her. He cornered her against the wall, putting his hands on either side of her face, before shutting the door with his foot. His lips came crashing down on hers, and for a second I was afraid he was going to eat her face off.

I was shocked when my mom groaned, tangling her fingers in his hair. My mom had said she would only ever give herself to my father, and I knew for a fact he was never coming back. Why should he? He would never want to take responsibility for some girl he knocked up. My mom had slapped me when I said that.

I watched in horror as the man started stripping my mom's shirt off. Hello! I was right there!

"Mom!" I screamed, and she jumped, eyes wide and excited as she turned to look at me. The man looked shocked, his head snapping over to look at me. "What the hell!" I yelled.

She blushed, and squirmed out from under the man's hands. He didn't move, but continued to stare at me, as if he'd seen a ghost. "Sorry baby," Mom whispered to me, giving me a nervous smile. "Kind of forgot you were coming home early today."

I glared. "Yeah I bet you did. So who's this ass hole?" I questioned, looking over at him. He still hadn't moved.

Mom swallowed. "This is Quinn," She said, touching his shoulder. "Quinn this is Raphael… our son."

I didn't miss the "our" part, as Quinn straightened, still staring at me. I looked from Mom to him, and back again. "What did you say?" I asked her.

"Raphael, this is your father," Mom said. I looked at her shocked. My father? She had to be kidding me.

I looked at him again, and was horrified to see the resemblance. It was the eyes mostly that gave it away, the silver-blue orbs staring back at me, like a reflection in the mirror. Only my face didn't hold the scares that this man had, the two long lines scaring his almost perfect face, mutilating the corner of his mouth, and his left eyebrow. His hair was the same black color as mine, only his was longer, almost reaching his strong square shoulders. He was terrifying, and the black sleeveless shirt and jeans, didn't help that.

He moved towards me, slowly and silently, which only scared me more. Someone of his stature should make some kind of noise while walking, right? When he was only a foot from me, towering almost a half foot over me, he stopped. His hands came up slowly, cupping my face between them. His eyes held no emotion, as he examined me.

"You didn't tell me we had a son," He said to my mother, but not taking his eyes from me.

I answered before she could. "You didn't give her much of a chance to tell you," I snapped, pulling away from his hands. How dare he stand there, looking at me as if he cared! He had fifteen years to come find us, and now he decided to grace us with his presence? Who did he think he was coming back now? He probably only came back to get laid.

"Raphael!" my Mom snapped, shocked.

I glared over at her. "What?" I snapped. "He hasn't contacted you since he got you knocked up with me! Why is he here anyway? Finally decided to come back at play the loving husband roll? Or maybe just the loving boyfriend, since your obviously not fond of commitment."

My Mom looked like she was about to explode, but Quinn looked down at me sadly. "It's ok Ilana. He has every right to be angry," He said, still not pulling his eyes from mine.

"Your damn right I do!" I growled, then shoved him away from me. "Who do you think you are, trying to walk back into our lives now?" To say I was angry at that moment would have been and understatement. I was furious, and the fact that he could probably drop my ass in a second flat never really occurred to me.

Suddenly my mom was between us, and she slapped me hard across the cheek. I wasn't expecting that. As I lifted my hand to my cheek, I looked at her in shock, and she glared at me. "I can understand if you don't want to take your father back into your life Raph," She said, her face not softening. "But despite what you want, I'm taking him back into mine, and you will not treat him like this."

There was a long silence before I pushed past her and Quinn, and walked out the door.

* * *

_Yay! We're finally seeing some conflict! Oh how I love the conflict! Lol! So what do u all think about the story so far? Good, bad? I no the chapter was a little short, don't worry it won't happen again, I promise! lol the story's going to get much more exciting =). As a forewarning, I might end up changing the rating to M later on. Things get pretty messy, but I might not go into detail, its a depend upon thing I guess. Plus if my mom finds out I've been writing dirty stuff I'll b in sooooooo much shit. X( Anyway! tell me what cha think, I love reviews oh so much! ^-^ I loves u all!_

_~Soren~_


	2. Chapter 2

_=D hello! Here's the next chapter weeeee XP! I hope u all enjoy it, and hopefully I got a guys P.O.V. down good enough... but I probably didn't! Lol, ummm... Well read it already! Geez whats wrong with u ppl =P

* * *

_

Chapter 2

I sat on Alice's bed, covered by the fluffy pink blanket, with yellow bunnies sown on it. Alice was my best friend, and she lived just across the street from my apartment. It might seem strange that my best friend was a girl, but it had never really bothered me. She was easier to talk to than most of the guys at school were. Half of it might be because we'd been friends since I had first moved her, nine years ago. Alice was more than a little odd in the head, so no one really liked her, but I thought her craziness was hilarious most of the time.

At the moment Alice was staring at me intently, as I finished describing my first experience with my father. She tipped her head to the right for a moment, her blond hair falling over her green-brown eyes, then tipped her head to the left. She always did that while she was thinking. She was sitting crossed legged on the floor, her back pressed against her dresser. She was an average looking girl, neither fat nor skinny, short nor tall, but her breasts were a different story. She probably had the biggest set in the state… that were natural anyway.

She put her fingertips together, looking down at them before looking back up at me. The one thing I really liked about Alice, when it wasn't annoying me to the point of insanity, was that she always thought her answers out very carefully.

"I think you should give him a chance," She would have said more, but I cut her off.

"Give him a chance! I've gone my whole life without ever meeting the bastard, and I should give him a chance!" I yelled, standing up from the bed.

Alice frowned at me, and I sat back down again. She paused for a moment, letting her hands fall slowly and gracefully to her sides. "You didn't let me finish," She said, bringing her knees to her chest. "I think you should give him a chance, for now. It's unfair of you not to let him try to redeem himself. We all make mistakes Raph," She said. "And you forget that I also know how it feels to live your life without a father."

Alice's father had left her and her mother when she was two, but at least hers paid child's support once in a while. "And you'd honestly give your father a chance if he came back?" I growled at her. Her light blond brows narrowed at me, and then she smiled slowly making her look like a mischievous angle. She didn't have to say anything for me to know I probably shouldn't ask what she would do if her father came back.

Alice chuckled quietly, but didn't say anything after that. She slowly moved to lay her back on the floor, and gaze up at the ceiling. "So how's it going with Rachel?" She asked, gently folding her arms behind her.

Rachel was my girlfriend, going on two years. I was actually kind of amazed that we'd stayed together so long. There'd been quite a bit of friction between us, especially after she started getting jealous of me and Alice's relationship, and I said I wouldn't break it off. It's not that I felt a sexual attraction to Alice, but it wasn't like I wouldn't enjoy the scenery once in a while. What guy would turn down a glace at breasts of that magnitude? Seriously? I don't think there were very many girls who could resist looking at them. But that's not why I had refused to stop talking to Alice. The saying "bro's before hoes" came to mind.

I rubbed my forehead. "We're still standing on the knife blade," I told her. I inwardly sighed when I realized I'd used one of Alice's phrases. She was constantly rubbing off on me. Alice nodded thoughtfully, and silence fell between us.

Finally Alice broke the silence. "It's past the ninth hour of the evening. You should probably head home," She said, as her eyes fell on the clock. And for those of you who don't know what that means, I'll translate. "It's past nine. Get the hell out of my room so I can sleep."

I stood, running my fingers through my hair, as I stepped over Alice to get to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow mourning," I said, opening the door.

"Till then my friend," She called back, as I headed down the hall.

"Wackjob," I murmured, as I crossed through the living room, ignoring Alice's brother, Max, who sat on the couch watching TV. He wasn't nearly as weird as Alice, he was just a dickhead. Thank God he was leaving for collage at the end of the year.

It was dark outside; the only light on the street was coming from a lamp a little ways down the road. I crossed the pavement, headed towards the metal stairs that lead to my apartment door. I hoped "Dad" was gone by now. I suppose the worst thing that could happen though was to walk in on them banging each other on the couch. Hopefully they had enough since to take it to the bedroom first.

When I reached the top of the stairs, I opened the door cautiously. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, no head board's banging against the wall, no screaming. Just silence. Hmm… must have taken their little love fest somewhere else. Or maybe they were already done… I decided I didn't really want to know.

I went to my room, and changed before crawling under the covers, and falling asleep.

~~*~~

My alarm clock blared annoyingly, and I snapped away, flinging the covers off of me. I swore to myself to smash that cursed clock one day, as I started getting dressed. The only good thing about today would be that it's Friday. Halle-freaking-luiah. I pulled on a plain gray T-shirt, and a pair of jeans. I didn't feel like being to fancy today.

I took a second to brush my teeth, comb my hair, and roll on some deodorant before heading for the door. "Have a good day at school, Raphy!" Mom called from the kitchen, as I slung my backpack over my shoulder. Like that was possible.

"I'll try," I called back before leaving. I hadn't taken the time to see if Quinn was still hanging around some where, because I honestly didn't care. If mom wanted to split her heart in two then so be it. Maybe next time she'd listen to me.

Alice was already leaning against the streetlamp as I took the stairs two at a time. I didn't care to check for cars as I crossed the road, and stopped beside her. "Hey big boobs," I said, as she pushed her back off the pole. She was wearing a tight purple sweater today, and dark blue jeans, with a butterfly pendent hanging from her neck. She wasn't wearing any make-up, but then again she never did.

"Hey Taro," She said, heaving her large brown backpack up, as she started to walk. Taro was the nickname she'd given me. She'd never actually given me a reason as to why she'd nicknamed me Taro, but I suppose in her messed up mind it made perfect since. "Get a chance to talk to your dad?" She asked, as I followed her, heading the direction of the school.

"No," I said a little aggravated that she'd brought it up. She looked over at me thoughtfully, as I brushed my fingers through my hair, aggravated. "You really should give him a chance, Raph," She said to me.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, trying to brush it off. She let it go, but I was sure the subject would come up again. Alice was patient, but she was also persistent. She always got what she wanted, one way or another.

We walked for a long while, before the school finally came into view. I groaned inwardly, when I saw Rachel leaning against the building, examining her perfect nails, for non-existent flaws. A few of her friends stood around her, but they all looked up when Alice and I crossed the road. Rachel came forward, her friends not far behind.

Alice bowed, her backpack falling forward and hitting her in the back of the head. "You're Majesty," She said. Her tone was completely serious, but I knew the statement was an insult, and filled with masked sarcasm.

Rachel's brown eyes looked down at Alice, with mild disgust before turning to me. She smiled at me, showing perfect white teeth, and she swayed her perfect curves as she moved forward. Her brown hair lay in long waves over her shoulders, and her white V-neck gave me a perfect glimpse of her white lace bra.

"Hey baby," She said, smiling seductively, as she ran her fingers down my shoulder.

"Hey," I replied, setting my arms on her shoulders.

She gazed up at me, and I knew some not-so-innocent thoughts were running through her head. "Sleep well last night?" She asked me, as she pressed her chest against mine.

I smirked. "Not really." I gave her a quick peck on the lips, not missing the way her friends were glaring at Alice, as she looked up at the clouds. She was bored. The bell rang, and I let my hands slide to the middle of Rachel's back. Alice left without a second glance, while Rachel's friends left after several hugs and kisses.

I was about to go, when Rachel wrapped her arms tightly around my waist. "Wanna skip class with me?" She questioned.

I sighed, knowing she wasn't going to like my answer. "Not today Rachel. I promised my mom I wouldn't skip anymore," I said, trying to gently peal her arms from my waist.

She glared up at me, and it would have been kind of cute, if I'd known she wasn't as innocent as she pretended to be. "That's what you said yesterday," She pouted.

"And that's what I'm going to say Monday, and Tuesday, and Wednesday," I said stepping back from her embrace. "See the pattern?" I knew I should probably watch my mouth, or I wouldn't get laid later, but I needed to get to class.

Rachel glared at me, as I started walking towards the building. "Maybe I'll find someone else to fill my needs then!" She yelled at me.

I knew she didn't mean. She wouldn't dump me to save her life. "I love you too baby!" I called back, before pushing through the doors, and disappearing into the crowds.

* * *

_Hehehe I like Alice ^-^ She's creepy!! And who doesn't like Rachel? I don't lol ^-^! And I created her, I'm crazy... Yet again, I'm not a guy, so my peception on how a guy think's is flawed. If a guy is reading this by some miracle plz give me some tips... I really hate not being accurate X(!! So plz tell me what cha think, plz plz plz! I love u all!_

_~Soren~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Why hello there! Come to read the third chapter have we? Lol... Well this chapter may be a little longer than I typically write them. But there's a lot that I want to do in this story, and I want to get all the little tid bits covered, so I can get to the main point of the story. That's were all the good stuff's at =)! Mwahahaha so have fun!

* * *

_

Chapter 3

Ilana's P.O.V.

Only seconds after Raphael had left, Quinn came out of my room, wrapping his arms around my waist. I was making breakfast for myself at the moment, as Quinn gently rubbed his thumbs over my hipbone. "Mourning love," He murmured to me, kissing my cheek.

"Mourning," I whispered back, turning off the burner, and taking my eggs off the stove. Quinn was holding a plate out for me that I hadn't seen him retrieve, and after I'd moved the eggs to the plate, when I went to sit at the table. He pulled the chair back, gently touching me with one hand. "You've changed," I said, looking up at him, as he sat down in the chair across from me.

He was quite for a moment, hesitant. "For the better, I hope," He said it like a question.

I smiled at him, reaching out to take his hand in mine. "Of course it's for the better," I whispered, looking up into his silver-blue eyes. They were softer now than they had been in the past, but maybe it was because his heart was finally at peace.

There was silence for a while, as I eat my eggs, and he undressed me with his eyes. He sighed when I finished eating, and I put my plate in the sink. "Ilana, we need to talk… about Raphael," Quinn said.

I turned to look at him, leaning on the counter. "Ok?" I prompted, though I was sure I already knew what was on his mind.

Quinn set his elbows on the table, locking his fingers together, and setting his chin on them. "What I'm most concerned about is if he… has any Vampire traits," He said, looking up at me.

I moved forward, sitting back down at the table. "Well his senses are very strong, especially his sense of smell. He's faster and stronger than any of the kids in his school, but as far as I know he doesn't… thirst for blood," I said, leaning across the table to run my fingers down Quinn's arm. "He doesn't eat very much though. Maybe once a day, sometimes not even that. He used to eat a lot when he was younger but he hardly eats anything anymore."

Quinn frowned, as he unfolded his hands, reaching out to run one finger across my cheek. "He may experience the bloodlust later," He murmured, then sighed again, looking down at the table. "I should probably introduce him to it, before hand… something bad may happen otherwise."

"Like what?" I asked, looking up at him.

Quinn frowned, "Like he could bite you, or someone in school." He smiled for a moment, showing his fangs, "Plus it'll be an excellent father/son bonding experience, don't you think?"

"Oh yeah, what could be better?" I said sarcastically, then smiled.

Quinn laughed, reaching over the table to kiss me. He pulled back for a moment, then suddenly he was standing by my side, lifting me out of the chair like a little rag doll. "Do you really want to know?" He growled, his eyes blazing with lust. He cradled me in his arms, before his lips met mine again.

"I think I do actually," I breathed against his throat. He laughed, but didn't say anymore.

Raphael's P.O.V.

I tapped my pencil against my test paper angrily, and Alice gave me an irritated look, through the corner of her eye. I couldn't help it though. That noise was bothering me to _no end_! It was like an air conditioner was running somewhere only the noise had a different rhythm. Like a heart-beat almost. I was growing more agitated by the second, as the noise continued, and it seemed to scratch at me. I dropped my pencil frustrated, and ran my hands through my hair.

"What concerns you so?" Alice hissed over at me, trying not to be heard.

"That noise is driving me crazy," I growled through my teeth. Oh God, make it stop, please!

"What noise? It's as silent as the dead here," Alice said, writing down another answer.

I looked over at her. How could she not hear that noise? It was maddening! It made me so… thirsty! Yeah! It made me want a drink of water so badly… or maybe some Mountain Dew. I pulled at my hair, growing more agitated; especially when I looked up at the clock, and realized there was no way in _hell_ I was going to be able to finish my test.

I nearly growled, pulling my hair. The noise was driving me nuts, completely insane, and I was having suddenly violent thoughts of ripping people apart with my bare hands. Finally I forced myself from my seat, and went to the teacher.

"Can I go to the bathroom, Miss," I begged. She took one look at me, and must have seen something in my eyes, because she immediately gave me the pass. I was out the door like a lightning bolt, walking as fast as I could down the halls without actually running. I think I nearly ripped the watering fountain from the wall, as I pushed the button down, and sucked down the liquid like a mad man.

I must have stood there for at least three minuets, before I finally pulled away, and walked into the bathroom. As I looked in the mirror I realized why the teacher had let me go. My pupils were so dilated, there was only a small ring of color around it, and they were blood shot. I was pale as snow, and I noticed only now that my hands were shaking.

I leaned on the sink, just happy that, that cursed noise was gone. I took a moment, breathing slowly through my mouth, trying to gain control of the shaking. I was still thirsty though, like I hadn't had anything to drink in years.

I didn't understand what was wrong with me. This had happened a couple times before, but it had never been this strong before, and the noise was new. I leaned on the sink for a long moment, till I heard the bell ring.

After a while, a couple other guys walked into the bathroom, and one patted me on the back. "Hey Raph, you ok?" He asked.

I looked over at the brown headed boy beside me. I'd seen him before, but never actually learned his name. He probably only knew mine because I was the schools star football player. "Yeah I'm fine. I just don't feel so good," I murmured, looking down at the sink drain.

"Maybe you should go see the nurse," He suggested.

I shook my head, as I realized the noise had returned. That cursed noise! Suddenly the plastic pass snapped in my hand, and I looked at it in shock. Had I really been gripping it that hard? "Shit," I whispered, throwing it in the sink. Maybe seeing the nurse wasn't such a bad idea.

"I think you should go see the nurse man," someone behind me said.

"Yeah," I said, nodding, and running my fingers through my hair. Oh someone please make the noise leave. "Can someone take that back to Ms. Tucker for me," I said, indicating the pass, before leaving the restroom.

Alice stood outside the bathroom, completely still, like a hawk waiting for its prey. When I came out she tipped her head, but when she saw my face her eyes went wide. "Raphael?" She asked, as I leaned against the brick wall.

"I'm going to the nurse," I told her, gripping my fore-head, with bone crushing force. The noise was louder out here, as people filled the halls.

Alice quickly came to my side, touching my forehead. "Your cold as the dead," She whispered, shocked.

My legs were shaking, and suddenly I collapsed against her shoulder. "Taro!" She said, shocked. My whole body was trembling, and all I wanted to do was get away from the noise. The noise seemed to pick up the pace, and I hissed as though I'd been stabbed. Alice quickly wrapped one arm around my waist, rushing me to the nurse's office. As my head rested on her shoulder, I realized how good she smelled. I'd never known she smelled so good, like… roses and fresh peaches.

"You smell great today," I complemented, unthinkingly.

Her pace picked up. "Oh shit, you're really messed up aren't you? Oh my gosh, are you on something?" She gasped, looking up at me, but still walking.

"I'm serious," I said, leaning into her hair, breathing in. Her smell was as maddening as that cursed noise. "Are you wearing perfume?"

She laughed once, angrily. "No you dumb fag. I always smell this way," She said, nearing the nurse's office. It was just around the corner, and the late bell was ringing.

She didn't always smell that way, or I would have noticed earlier. But instead of arguing with her, I snuggled my noise in her hair further, breathing in that wonderful smell. Then all I wanted to do was bite her. I wanted to push her up against the wall, and sink my teeth into her neck, and… well I wasn't sure what I wanted after that. I just wanted to bite her.

Suddenly she was flinging open the door to the nurse's office, and rushing me inside. The nurse looked up shocked, as Alice laid me on the sick bed. When she pulled back along with that wonderful smell, I whimpered.

"What's going on?" Asked the head nurse, Jessie, as Alice turned around.

Alice shook her head, calmly, though I was sure there were a whirlwind of emotions behind her soft eyes. "I don't know. He went to the bathroom in the middle of class and didn't come back. When I found him he was like this," Alice said, turning and gesturing to me.

I groaned, turning on my side, and curling up. "I'm thirsty," I croaked. My throat was so dry, and I needed water so badly. My voice was scratchy, like I'd been screaming for a long time. After a few seconds a cup was placed against my lips, and I snatched it from the hand that held it, downing it in one gulp. Alice was staring back at me, her face calm, but her eyes told me different.

"More," I begged, and she took the little paper cup away, returning a second later. After I'd drank the second cup, Jessie was beside me.

"Open your mouth," She said, hold out a thermometer. I slapped it from her hand, snarling. I only wanted the water, not my temperature! She looked at me shocked for a moment, as Alice gave me another glass of water, but it didn't help the dryness in my throat.

"Call his mom," Alice said, refilling the cup, and giving it to me. "Maybe she can help."

I would have protested, telling them not to call her, and that I was fine, just really thirsty, but I was to busy trying to control the sudden agony. My throat felt like it was on fire, and the water wasn't helping, even though I craved it.

After a few minuets, something was pressed against my ear, and I could hear my mother's voice. "Raphael! Baby are you ok?" Her voice sounded terrified.

"Mom?" I murmured, though my voice didn't sound right. I moaned, moving away from the phone. Alice held another cup of water towards me, but I slapped it from her hands, sending it across the room. I hadn't meant to hurt her, but she gasped in pain, holding her hand. I didn't want the water anymore, it tasted horrible.

The phone was pressed to my ear again, and my mom started speaking quickly, as if she didn't have time to finish it all. "Raphael, it's going to be ok sweet-heart, just try to relax alright? Your fathers coming to get you," She said, her voice shaking.

"I don't want him near me!" I snarled. She said something else, probably mad at me for the comment, but I didn't really care at that moment. Screw her! Screw everything! Screw _EVERYONE_! There was nothing they could for me right now. I didn't care.

I laid there for a long time, or at least it felt that way to me. It could have been seconds or decades, I wouldn't have known the difference. When I felt something touch me cold and hard touch me, I jerked away. I hadn't known something could be colder than me right now. It grabbed my shoulder, flipping me on my back, and I stared back at my mirror image.

It took me a minuet to realize it wasn't me that I was staring at but my father, and I lifted my lip exposing teeth, and snarled. He frowned, picking me up, and heading out the door. "He'll be fine now," He said, exiting the office.

I could see Alice, as she ran after us. Before she could say anything, my father turned to her, and said, "Go back to class. He'll be fine."

I watched Alice as she stared at us, then she completely disappear, when my father turned a corner. I felt a breeze blow over me, as we left the building, and I noticed that horrible noise had finally gone away. "What are you doing here?" I growled at him when I could think better. I glared up at his perfectly sculpted chin.

"Helping my son," He answered without emotion.

"I didn't ask for your help," I growled, but the words didn't quite come out right, because I started to choke on the fire in my throat.

"That doesn't mean I won't be here for you," He growled back at me. "Besides, I can't have you wiping out the whole town. Or that pretty girl that's so attached to you."

"Her name's Alice," I hissed.

Quinn didn't seem to notice, and it was only now that I realized it was really windy out today. I tried to look around to figure out how far it was to his car, but the scenery around us was blurry. For a moment I was afraid I was going blind too, but Quinn was perfectly clear to me.

"What's going on?" I growled, trying to struggle in his arms, but he looked down at me snarling.

"I have to find you something to feed on, before you go crazy with bloodlust," He answered, suddenly jumping upward, and landing on top of a building.

My eyes went wide. "What?" I gasped.

Quinn sighed. "You'll find out," He said, frowning.

* * *

_So what does everybody think? Plz send reviews, even if its to say my story sucks. If u have any ideas or anything let me know, and if there's anything I missed plz tell me! Well I hoped u enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully it'll only get better from here on out! Plz send reviews! I loves u all!_

_~Soren~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Well hello again! Rn't u just dying to find out what happens, lol. Sorry, I like leaving u all in suspence once in a while, I'll try not to do it again lol. No promises though =P! OH I'm soooo excited though! And devilishly evil, X)! Can't wait till we get to the later chapters. U guys r gonna shoot me when we get to like, chapter 6, just u wait. Oh and I'd like to thank imagination57. Let me no if my writing starts taking a girly turn =)! Alright now u can start reading! Enjoy!

* * *

_

Chapter 4

Quinn's P.O.V.

I stopped in a dark alley, positioned behind a McDonalds. The stench coming out of the building almost over powered the smell of the humans blood that sat behind the place, smoking pot. I dropped down, in front of the human, setting Raphael on his feet. The human was to stoned to be shocked, and just smiled at us like a moron. Raphael's shaking had increased, and his eyes were wild, constantly swiveling around in their sockets.

I grabbed the human by his shirt, lifting him to his feet, and dragging him towards Raphael. "Hey man, let me go," He said, trying to hit me. I grabbed his head, pulling it back, and displaying his throat to my son.

His eyes almost instantly locked on to the man's jugular, as he struggled. "Bit him," I demanded, holding the human out. He didn't need very much encouragement. He reached out, grabbing the man by the back of the head, and shoulder, before sinking his teeth into his throat. The human almost screamed, but I covered his mouth before the sound escaped.

I had to pull Raphael off of him, before he took to much blood. Raphael writhed in my arms, trying to latch onto the human again, but he wasn't nearly as strong as me. I took his head in my hands, asking, "Do you really want this man's death on your conscious, Son?"

For a moment, he didn't respond to my question, and continued to fight me. After a few seconds the bloodlust passed, and Raphael stopped fighting me, staring at the man. He'd gone unconscious, but he would be fine when he awoke. "No," Raphael murmured, after a moment. "What… happened?"

I sighed. I hadn't really wanted to talk to him about this yet; I'd hoped I could put it off, because I knew he'd only push me further away afterwards. "Come on," I said, turning, and walking out of the alley. He followed, after a second of thought. I rubbed my forehead with one hand, as he stared at me intently.

How did you even start this kind of conversation with your kid? I had hoped to have children with Ilana, at one point in our lives, if it was even possible for a creature of death to create life. I hadn't expected it to be so sudden though. I had wanted our kids to grow up with me there, and always knowing I wasn't really human. I hadn't wanted it like this; to just suddenly drop the bomb on them.

But it had to be done. "I'm not human, Son," I finally said.

He stopped walking, and I did as well, watching his facial expression. Nothing changed for a long moment, before he looked at me as if I was joking. "Ok?" He said sarcastically. "Then what are you?"

I mentally groan. "A vampire." I waited, with my fingers crossed, for him to take in the information.

He didn't look like he completely believed me. "Prove it," He demanded, frowning. I ran around behind him, faster than his eyes could comprehend, and tapped his shoulder. He turned in shock, and I smiled at him before walking towards a brick building. I looked over at him, to make sure he was watching, before I slammed my fist into the wall. The brick crumbled around my fingers, and a few cracks ran through the cement holding them together.

He stared at me with shocked eyes, as I pulled my fist away from the wall. "You're a half-vampire," I said, walking towards him, but he stepped back. I'd scared him… fantastic.

"Stay away from me," He growled.

I took another step forward, with exaggerated slowness, trying not to scare him further. "Son, please-" He cut me off before I could finish.

"Shut up! Just stay away from me! And stay away from my mom!" He shouted, before turning and running.

Now what?

Raphael's P.O.V.

I ran faster than I ever had, trying to find my way home. I think I might have been crying as I ran, because my vision was blurred. I was a half-vampire, great! Just freaking fantastic! I angrily ran my arm over my eyes trying to clear my vision, but it didn't help much. It didn't take long for me to reach the house, and I burst through the door.

Mom nearly screamed, shooting out of her seat on the couch. When she saw me, she immediately ran to my side, as I slammed the door shut, locking it. Not that it would do much good if he really wanted to get in here.

"Baby?" Mom asked, touching my shoulder.

I spun around to face her grabbing her shoulders. "If Quinn comes back, don't let him in the house! Don't let him anywhere near you!" I shouted, staring her in the eyes.

"Raph-" I quickly cut her off.

"Don't argue with me mom!" I growled. I released her, walking over to the couch to collapse on it. I was still breathing hard from running all the way here.

Mom stared at me for a long moment, before saying, "Is this about your father being a vampire?"

I looked up at her. "You knew!" I shouted.

"Since the day I met him," She confirmed, raising a brow. I stared at her for a long time, trying to figure out what was going through her mind. She's known the whole time, and she'd never bothered to mention it? Was anything in this world right-side-up anymore? I would have gone to Alice's to vent my anger, but she wouldn't be home from school yet.

I covered my face with my hands, trying to resist the erg to punch something. I licked my lips, realizing I could still taste the man's blood on them. The taste sent an electric shock through my mouth, and I involuntarily growled in pleasure. It was almost as good as sex, if not more so.

"You need your father, Raph," My mom said, obviously ignoring my growl.

"No I don't!" I snapped, sitting up, and glaring at her.

She shook her head, as if I was a little kid. "Yes you do. He has knowledge that you need. You're a vampire too, even if you don't want to be," She said.

I glared at her. No I wasn't a vampire, that wasn't my future. I would suppress this bloodlust, or whatever it was. I knew I could, even after my first taste of blood, I knew I had a choice. I could chose whether I wanted this life or not, and I didn't want it. I didn't have to live my life like _him_. I turned from my mother, walking down the hall, and into my room. I slammed the door violently behind me, having no intention of talking to her for the rest of the night.

~~*~~

There was a knock at my door, that I wasn't about to answer. The knocking persisted. "WHAT?" I snarled.

The door opened, and Alice peeked around it, her soft eyes meeting mine. I felt myself relax, even though a smile didn't come, like it so often did when I was with Alice. Her soft lips pulled up at the corners, as I turned my head back to my hands. I was sitting on my bed, elbows on thighs, and my hands lying limply between my knees. Alice walked in, sitting down on my right side.

It was only then that I noticed Rachel had come too, as she sat on my left, hugging me. "Are you ok baby?" She asked me, kissing my cheek.

Alice was the only one who realized I wasn't up for talking at the moment, of course. I sighed deeply, and replied, "Yeah I'm fine."

"What happened? Alice told me you were really sick, but you look fine now," Rachel said, brushing my hair from my brows, and behind my ears. I really wished she'd just wait till I'm ready to talk. She wasn't a patient person though.

I reached up, rubbing my forehead for a minuet. Dad hadn't really told me anything about vampire, but I was sure the secret wasn't supposed to get out. "Um, I'm not really sure what happened," I replied. "Once I got into dad's car, I was fine. Mom's taking me to the doctor in a few days for a check up and everything."

"Oh you poor thing," Rachel whispered, pulling my head to her chest. Oh yeah, the perfect medicine for a shitty day.

I heard Alice scoff beside me. "Should I leave the room?" She asked her tone serious, but I knew she was joking.

I would have said something back, but Rachel said something first. "Shut up!" She snapped. "He was really sick today, and all you can do is make nasty comments?"

I sighed. Not again, not while her boobs are in my face, please God. "Well I'm not up for sitting here while he buries his face in those rocks you call breasts," She said, her tone even. Oh why? Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut?

Rachel gasped. "How dare you!" She yelled, standing. "These are completely real! Unlike those jugs on _your_ chest!"

"Alright let's calm down girls," I said, grabbing Rachel's arm, and pulling it so she'd sit back down. It didn't work.

"No!" Rachel said, glaring at me. "She _insulted_ me! Why aren't you standing up for me?"

"Cause he knows who has the real set," Alice said, an evil grin coming across her face.

"Alice!" I snapped, turning to her.

She turned to me. "You really shouldn't raise your voice Taro. You were sick earlier, and we don't want you getting sick again," She said, completely unfazed by her argument with Rachel, or by my outburst. That's why she always won in an argument; because she could keep a level head without her emotions getting in the way. Rachel wasn't like that; her emotions always got in the way… which sometimes isn't a bad thing, if you know what I mean.

"As if you care!" Rachel said, her hands flying to her hips, and her eyes narrowing.

Alice's face was calm, but her eyes held hidden rage. She chuckled quietly, before pushing me back on the mattress, and putting a blanket over me. "You should keep warm. You were really cold earlier," She said, as I rolled my eyes.

Rachel was still ticked, as she crawled under the covers with me, and I put my arms around her. Alice just sat at the foot of my bed, legs crossed, as she watched us cuddle. This was one of the few things that actually brought emotion to her face. In this case, it was disgust. Her nose crinkled as I played with Rachel's brown locks, twirling them around my fingers.

When I looked at Alice, I could see the questions swimming behind her eyes, but she held her tongue. It was only then I noticed she was rubbing her wrist… the one that I'd hit. There was a large purplish bruise that was unusually visible under her tan skin.

I would have sat up, taken it in my hands and rubbed it, begging for forgiveness. That would have made Rachel jealous, though I don't know why she saw Alice as competition. If I saw her like that I would have asked her out a long time ago. So instead I asked, "How's your hand?"

She paused, confused for a second, then looked down at her hand. "Oh it's… fine… just fine," She said, not looking at me. She was lying, and I knew it… and she knew I knew it.

"That's good," I replied, looking back at Rachel, as I brushed my hand down her arm.

"What happened to her hand?" Rachel asked, but didn't really care.

"I bruised it when I knocked it on a counter," She said, turning to look out my bedroom window. It unbearably obvious she was lying, even to Rachel, but she didn't care enough to press. Rachel nodded in an uncaring response, and ran her fingers up and down my chest. It felt good, and I wondered if maybe I _should_ make Alice leave the room.

"We should leave, and let you rest," She eventually said to me, and Rachel looked at her with hatred filled eyes. Alice ignored her.

"_You_ should leave," She growled, but I brushed my fingers through her hair, quieting her.

"Alice is right," I murmured, pressing my lips to hers. "I am kind of tired."

Rachel pouted, but got up, kissing me one last time before leaving with an, "I love you."

"Love you too," I said, before she walked through the door. Alice stood, straightening her pants, before walking towards the door as well.

"I'll see you when the new sun rises," She said shutting the door, behind her. I hoped to see her sooner than tomorrow… I had a lot of stuff to talk to her about. I flipped on my side, and let my eyes drift shut.

* * *

_Well did ya like it? Let me no if u got any ideas, I'd love to hear them. And yet again, if any guy is out there reading this, tell me if I make Raph sound to girly. =) Well how'd u like that little taste of Rachel and Alice's relationship? Hehe, who doesn't love Alice? She's so weird ^-^! Anyway! send me review's plz! I loves them so much! Till next chapter!_

_~Soren~_


	5. Chapter 5

_Woo hoo! next chapter is up! You all should be super happy with me... even though ur gonna hate me at the end. But don't worry I'll update soon... =) Ummm yeeeeeeah.... so read it already!

* * *

_

Chapter 5

Raphael's P.O.V.

I about screamed, when Alice threw herself on my bed, ripping me out of a perfectly nice dream. She rested her forehead on mine, staring down at me with at huge grin on her face. It's been almost two months since my first… "panic attack". Or at least that's what we called it. People were going to need answers eventually, and that's what we gave them. And much to my mother and fathers surprise, I never had one again.

I finally reached up, and pushed Alice far back enough, so it didn't look like she only had one eyes. She was still smiling down at me, as if she knew something I didn't. "Good mourning Alice," I said, frowning at her. She moved back, so she was sitting on her ankles, then continued to jump on my bed.

"You mean good afternoon," She said smirking.

"Yes I tend to sleep in on the weekends," I said glaring at her. Why was she in my room, on my bed when she knew damn well I hated being woken up early. Especially on the weekends.

"You can't sleep all day today! Now get up! We have to get you ready!" She said, jumping off my bed, in excitement. I began to wonder if she'd drank a Monster this mourning. She was practically jumping off the walls. Not only that, but I had no idea what she was so talking about. I decided to humor her, and sat up.

Now that I think back on it, I realize the irony in her attitude that mourning, compared to what it would be later. If she'd known what was going to happen later that day, she wouldn't have been so excited. She would have locked herself in her house, with a shotgun close by. But she didn't know the future…

Alice danced across the room to my closet, flinging open the door, and riffling through my cloths. I got out of bed, walking over to her, and looking over her shoulder. "What are you _doing_ Alice?" I questioned, leaning against the wall.

"Looking for something for you to wear today," She said, tossing a red and orange shirt over her shoulder. I groaned.

"I think I can dress myself," I said, grabbing her shoulder.

She scoffed. "_Sure_ you can," She said sarcastically, and searching through my pants.

"Get out Alice," I said, rubbing my forehead.

"No," She said, smiling wider. "We're going to the BEACH! We have to go before the whether gets to cold! Oh I'm so excited!" She said pulling out my red Hawaiian-style swim shorts. "I got this awesome new bikini! I can't wait till you see it!"

"Did you invite Rachel?" I questioned, but didn't really care. I didn't really want her calling me later though, asking where I was. Probably wouldn't be so great to tell her I was out with Alice.

Alice groaned. "Yes, she's coming. She said something about needing to work on her tan, or whatever," She said, throwing the swim shorts at me. "Hurry up and get dressed! We have to leave before anyone gets there."

Yeah right. No one ever went to the beach we were headed for. It was owned by some pissy old people who hated kids. The only reason we were aloud on it was because Alice was some distant relation to them or something. Her cousin was married to their grandkid or something like that. We'd spent most of our time there last summer, only without Rachel. That had been one of many of our temporary break-up moments.

Alice left, practically dancing, and shut the door. After I finished changing, I went to the bathroom to quickly brush my teeth and hair. When I walked into the living room, Rachel was there, along with my friend Zack. I didn't really know why he was here, but since he was dressed in a black pair of swim shorts and no shirt, I guessed he was going with us. They were all sitting on the couch with Alice and my parents.

Rachel was in a tiny pink bikini, with only a short skirt to cover the bottom half, and pink flip flops on her feet. She might as well be naked. Alice on the other hand, was wearing jeans and a black T-shirt over her swim suit. Mom frowned, showing she obviously wasn't pleased with my hoe of a girlfriend, but Quinn just raised a brow, with a small smile of amusement on his face.

"Are you guys coming?" I asked my parents, praying they weren't.

"No," My mom replied, a little to quick. "We'll let you have fun with your friends." Quinn smiled, and I realized that's not exactly what they had in mind when making this decision. That's was ok with me though, I didn't want to be around for their little party.

"Sweet," I said, then turned to Alice, as she jumped up, dancing towards the door.

"Don't worry," She said turning to my parents. "I won't let anything… _happen_." Her smile grew wider, and I slapped her arm.

"Shut up!" I growled. No one seemed to notice the meaning behind her words though, as she opened the door. Rachel and Zack got up, walking after Alice, not saying a good-bye.

"I'll see you guys later," I said, as I walked out, shutting the door behind me.

~~*~~

When I parked the car, Alice practically jumped from the car, screaming, "THANK GOD! I thought you were gonna kill us! And you wonder why I don't let you drive!"

Rachel and Zack looked at her like she was nuts, but I laughed. She did that every once in a while, just for fun. She smiled, as she pulled our beach towels out of the back, throwing them at us, and pulling out a cooler.

"Any chance there's beer in there?" Zack asked, as Rachel turned, and started walking towards the beach.

Alice looked at him. "No," She said, and smirked.

"Jeez man, what kind of beach party is this?" He groaned, and turned to walk away.

"You were never exactly invited!" Alice shouted to him, and he flipped her the bird. She laughed, and tried unsuccessfully to lift the cooler.

"Here," I said, pushing her aside, and taking the cooler from her. She smiled at me before dancing down to the beach, and spreading out her blue and red beach towel. It was far from Rachel and Zack's, but not so far that I couldn't put my towel between them, and be reasonably close to both. I put the cooler down, as Rachel laid down for her tan, and Alice stripped off her shirt.

Oh God _help me_!

Her breast looked like they were about to spill out of the black bikini top, even though it was probably the biggest size available. There was a little heart on it with wings, and under it read Angle in silver letters, but I could hardly say she looked like an angle in it. More like the demon of seduction. Why couldn't Rachel's chest be that big? When she took off her jeans I think I about lost it. The black bottoms were tiny, displaying her hip bones, and Angle was writing on the back.

I must have been staring, because Rachel suddenly hit my leg, glaring at me. But seriously, how could she blame me? I tried to pretend like nothing happened, and stripped off my shirt, missing Alice's curves bounce as she ran to the water.

Zack, on the other hand, was shamelessly watching everything. "If she wasn't such a freak, I'd do her in heartbeat," He said, getting up, and walking over to the cooler.

"Shut up," I said, hitting him with my shirt. I wouldn't let a freaking priest touch Alice. She was virgin, and she was staying virgin, whether she liked it or not. No body was touching my sister, from another mister. Or at least that's what I thought.

It's funny how things don't turn out like you want them to.

"You were starin' at her to!" He growled.

"Yeah but I don't fantasize about getting in her pants," I growled, following her down the beach. The waves crashed around my ankles, as my feet hit the wet sand. Alice was a few yards out, looking down, probably trying to catch a fish. She waited for a moment, before shooting her hands into the water.

"_Aw_, I missed," She said, pouting.

I laughed. "You always miss," I said, swimming out to her, then passing her. She followed me, putting half her head under the water, and smiling manically.

I looked at her with fake fear. "Oh is the sea monster coming to get me?" I gasped, turning so I could swim backwards. Her smile grew, as she lunged, dunking me under water. We struggled, playfully under the water for a few seconds, before pushing away from each other, and resurfacing. "Now I'm going to get you," I said, smiling and moving towards her.

Her eyes widened, as she turned and tried to swim away as fast as she could. She wasn't faster than me though, because I grabbed her legs, pulling her back to me. She squealed, before I started tickling her. She splashed water in my face, and I let go of her to try to shield my face. She dived under the water, disappearing under the blue-green surface.

"Alice," I called, sinking into the water a little. "Where are you Alice?" I heard her surface behind me to take a breath of air, and turned in time to see her feet disappear. I felt her grab onto my ankle, and yank me under. She was smiling triumphantly at me, and I pushed her away.

As we resurfaced, we both jumped, when we noticed Zack was in the water beside us. He smirked, before asking, "Havin' some fun in the waves?"

I glared and tried to kick him in the balls, but he moved. "No. Can you do us all a favor, and you quite thinking with your dick for a few minuets?" I growled. Alice giggled, and moved away.

"Rachel seems to like it," He said, wiggling his eyes brows. Instead of replying, I dunked him under the water for a few seconds. That otta teach him to stay away from my girlfriend.

~~*~~

We were sitting around a small campfire, that hadn't reached its full height yet. Me and Rachel were laying back on a towel, arm in arm. Zack was on Rachel's side, staring at the flames and Alice on my side, searching through the cooler for things to make smores.

"OMG!" Alice suddenly yelled. "Who took my freaking marshmallows?" She was on her feet now, looking at all of us accusingly.

"Don't look at me," Rachel hissed. "I wouldn't eat _marshmallows_! I'd get fat!"

"Zack and me were in the water with you all day Alice," I said frowning. "You probably just forgot to pack them." I wish now that she hadn't forgotten, or that she didn't mind eating her smores without marshmallows at least.

"Shit," She muttered, with a frown. "I'm gonna go see if they're in the car, be right back."

"Be quick," I said, twirling a lock of Rachel's hair around my finger. I wish I hadn't let her go, or that I at least had gone with her. Who knew missing marshmallows would change my life so dramatically?

Alice disappeared beyond the ridge, and my attention went back to Rachel. I kissed her cheek, then nipped her ear, and she smiled. She turned, and kissed me, and I licked her bottom lip. She parted her lips, allowing me to explore her mouth with my tongue. After a moment we broke apart. "Ever had sex on the beach?" I asked her playfully.

She smirked at me. "We talking about the drink?" She joked.

"No," I whispered, running my fingers over her flat belly. "You look great in that bikini," I teased, pressing my nose into her hair, and smelling the soft vanilla scent.

"How great?" She asked, smiling so wide her gleaming teeth showed.

"So great I could throw you in the sand right now," I suggested, moving to kiss her neck. She shivered. She got up, grabbing my hand, and leading me away from the campfire. Zack didn't question where we were going, just continued to watch the flickering flames.

When Rachel decided we were far enough from the campfire, she teasing slid her skirt off her hips. Her pink bikini bottoms were more like a thong really. She smirked at me in the darkness, and moved closer, to wrap her arms around me. She brushed her perfect curves against my chest, as I reached up to untie her tops strings. I tossed the tiny article of clothing to the grounded, and she giggled as I gazed at her.

She ran her fingers into my hair, reaching up to kiss my lips slowly, and softly. I was getting harder by the second, and my mind was entirely concentrated on her… or I thought it was. I turned my head to the side a little, listening, though I hadn't heard anything. I involuntarily pulled away from the kiss, and Rachel ran her hands down my chest, to my shorts.

It felt so good, and all I wanted to do was forget about whatever it was that had caught my attention, but I couldn't. Something inside me had gone ridged, and wanted to leave Rachel behind to investigate whatever it had heard. _Not right now you stupid vampire_, I thought as I forced myself to face Rachel, and run my hands slowly down her sides.

She was about to pull off my shorts, but my left hand shot out on its own to stop her. I wanted to growl in frustration, but refrained. _Stop it!_ I yelled at myself, and tried to force my fingers to let her wrist go.

"Raphy, baby?" She questioned, looking up at me.

I would have answered, but something in my head hissed, **_Listen!_** I was shocked at first, not realizing that my vampire side was able to communicate with me, but did as it said.

_To what?_ I growled, angrily. Rachel pulled her wrist from my hand, and said something, but I didn't catch it.

**_Alice, she's calling us! She's in trouble!_** It said, turning away from Rachel.

_Ignore her,_ I said trying to regain control of my body, but the vampire refused.

**_NO! She needs us! I don't know about you, but I love Alice! I won't let her be harmed!_** It growled, then started running.

_If she's fine I'm kicking your ass!_ I hissed. The stupid vampire just ruined my whole night. We passed the campfire as Rachel called out, but weignored her. Oh great did I just say we? I bolted up the ridge, past the car, and into the woods. I was surprised I was so silent, as my feet hit the old dead leaves, but none of them seemed to crunch under me.

That was when I heard her scream, though her voice was muffed. I stopped, hiding behind a tree, and crouching stealthily. I moved from one tree to the other, trying to see what was happening, but it was so dark.

The monster inside me suddenly snarled, moving a few feet forward. It took me a second to see what it had seen, but when I did, I lost all sense of sanity; all sense of justice. Right and wrong didn't exist anymore. But why should it? Because who was going to give justice to my sister, to my Alice? No one would… no one could.

* * *

_Please don't kill me! I know its a major cliff hanger, but that's what I felt like doing =)! Don't worry I'll update soon, I promise ^-^! Of course you might kill me when I do, Idk, but this is just the way the story goes! Get over it! I love u all, and I know this chapter was kind of shitty, but plz send reviews! I love reviews! Oh and if ur worried I'm going to kill Alice, don't. I like her to much to kill her =), though that doesn't mean I can't do a many evil things! Ok yeah review now!_

_PRESS_

_THE _

_BUTTON!_

_~SOREN~_


	6. Chapter 6

_**W****ARNING! this chapter contains rape, and extreamly violent scenes.** You probably shouldn't read if ur squemish, or under like... 14. =P Ok so I realize I might have over done the violence in this chapter, but I really dont care. The way I see it, it was justicfied. ^-^ If u dont like it sorry this is the way it goes. Hope you enjoy, if you don't sorry... no not really. And I totally wrote this chapter while listening to The Animal I've Become, by Three Day's Grace. It had a nice affect =)_

* * *

Raphael's P.O.V.

Chapter 6

Alice lay on the ground, completely naked, besides the cloth over her mouth. The moonlight shown down on her bruised skin, and twigs were tangled in her messy hair. She was sobbing, as several men crowded around her, taking turns raping her. She tried to struggle under their force, but they punched her in the gut. My snarl rang through the forest, and all five men jumped turning to me.

I stepped out of the shadows, into the pool of moonlight. Rage filled every cell of my body, and I wanted nothing more than to kill these men. Why her? Why Alice? She'd never hurt anyone, she'd never done anything! I wanted them dead, all of them! I wanted their heads to hang on my wall like a mantle piece, so I could throw knives at them every night. I wanted to peel there skin off, and hear their helpless screams as they tried to fight me.

I knew I could, all I had to do was set my vampire free. Oh, and he was so ready to be free, to create a different way to torture each and every one of them. There were so many ways to make humans feel pain. You could burn them, cut them, bruise them, suffocate them, and that's only the usual methods. There were so many, many more, and all I wanted to do was make these men feel pain.

"What have you done," I hissed, so low they could barely hear me, yet it still seemed to echo in the forest. They stared at me silently, as I moved forward a step, and yelled, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ALICE!"

The men were quiet for a second, then they smiled. "What's it look like kid?" the one on top of her asked, before thrusting himself in her, and making her scream.

My control snapped then, and even though I knew the consequences, I released my vampire. How dare he lay his filthy hands on her, she was MINE! I would have attacked him in an instant, and tore him to shreds, but my vampire side was sadistic and had a better idea. The anger fell from my face, and slowly was replaced with a grin.

"Do that… one more time," I dared. The man pulled back, but before he could make another move, I'd ripped him off, throwing him against a tree. He fell to the ground unconscious. "That wasn't smart," I said calmly, but terrifyingly.

"Who do you think you are?" One of the men growled, walking towards me. There was wonder in his eyes though. He didn't understand how I'd got there so fast.

I smirked at him, barely turning to look at him. "I'm Raphael Turner. Your personal angel of death," I said smiling. "You see," I began, kneeling next to Alice where she lay in the fetal position, "this girl meant a lot to me, and you hurt her bad."

I looked up, glancing at each in turn. "And now I'm going to hurt you back," I said, standing, and moving towards them. A couple of the smart ones stepped back, but the biggest one looked at me smugly.

"Come on kid. There's five of us, and one of you," He reasoned. "You're out-numbered."

I laughed. "Yes, but you're out-matched. So who dies first?" I asked spreading my hands, and moving forward slowly, like a lion moves towards its prey. "Any takers?"

The man who'd spoken smirked, clenching his fist, and tried to punch me. His punch was in slow motion, inching towards my face not nearly fast enough to hit me. It took hardly anything to catch it in my hand, gripping it so tightly the bones snapped. He yelled, as I forced him to the ground on his back, and straddled his hips. I could smell Alice on him; he'd been the first to take her.

I smirked. "So you were the one who take my baby sisters virginity? I have just the punishment for you," I said, the smile on my face growing as my expanding mind quickly came up with suitable punishment. I felt someone behind me try to grab me in a headlock and suffocate me, but I didn't need to breathe, so I ignored him.

I reached down, ripping his pants open, and pulling his dick off. He screamed, and I smiled, saying, "This will make a great trophy." The words were strained though, because the man behind me was cutting off my air supply. Not that I needed it much. I reached down and ripped off his balls, relishing in his screams of pain, and laughing when the men gathered around me, trying to rip me off him. Their efforts were useless; they might as well be pushing on a brick wall.

"And these will look great hanging on my car mirror," I complemented, throwing them to the ground. All but the unconscious man had taken off by now, realizing their companion was a goner. I would get them later though, after I took care of this guy.

"So, do you regret your actions yet _boy_?" I growled. The man glared up at me, trying to keep his screams from coming out. "Oh you don't? Well more fun for me!" I said, running one finger from his neck, to the area where I'd torn off his parts. A long deep cut appeared where I ran my finger over him, and he bit through his lip, trying to struggle under me.

"How does it feel to be helpless?" I asked him, as I stared at the blood pooling out of the cut. "How does it feel to be stuck under a stranger, who can do anything they like to you, and there's _absolutely nothing_ you can do?" I asked, before leaning over him, and licking off some of the blood. It was horrible, but was ok, I wasn't that thirsty right now anyway. I spat the blood in his face, watching as he cringed.

"I'm going to make you realized the atrocity of your actions. But don't worry I wont let you live long," I said smiling. With that said, I dug my fingers under his skin, slowly and painfully pealing it off. It came off easier than I had thought it would, even without vampire strength. I suppose I could compare it to peeling a banana.

When I pealed off all his skin, from head to toe, I realized I should probably tend to Alice now. The man was still screaming, writhing on the ground in pain, as I crouched down by her, and gently brushing her cheek with my hand. She yelped, curling in on herself, trying to protect her naked body.

"Its ok baby girl," I murmured in her ear. "It's Taro, you don't need to be scared, love." She didn't seem to recognize my voice though, because she shrunk in on herself. Her bikini was in shreds, though I doubt she would want it back after this. I lifted her slowly, though she struggled helplessly against me. I hated to do it, but I restrained her, and headed towards the car. I had to get her home fast, that way I could chase down the rest of those men, and continue my punishment. I was far from getting my revenge.

When I reached the car, I could see Zack and Rachel making out in the back, but that didn't matter or surprise me at the moment. I flung the door open, and Rachel screeched while Zack jumped. Rachel was trying to come up with an excuse, and Zack stared at me shocked. I pressed Alice against the side of the car, so I could use my arm to rip them both out, and toss them to the ground. I gently laid her in the back, and shut the door.

"Raphael? You're covered in blood!" Rachel shouted, and I turned to her.

I smirked, letting my vampire show. "I know, isn't it great?" I said, before ripping open the driver's side door.

"What happened man?" Zack asked, but I ignored him, as I got it, and started the car. I drove off before either of them had the time to protest.

Quinn's P.O.V.

The front door suddenly burst open, and I was still shocked, even though I'd heard Raphael coming up the stairs outside. The smell of fresh blood suddenly filled the room, as he walked in, holding a crumpled human in his arms. I almost didn't recognize him, because he was covered, from head to foot in blood. It dripped onto the carpet, as he turned down the hall, and me and Ilana jumped from our seats on the couch.

I rushed after him, as he walked into the bathroom, setting the creature in his arms in the tub, and turned on the water. "Mom!" He called, and she was beside us in a second. "Take care of Alice for me, I've got unfinished business."

He pushed past us, getting blood on the wall as he went. "What happened?" She cried, as she looked at her son, moving toward him.

"I said take care of Alice!" He snarled, spinning around to face her, sending blood everywhere. I grabbed Ilana's shoulder, pulling her away from him, and into the bathroom.

"Do as he says for now," I told her, and followed my son back out the door. He jumped from the stairwell, landing on the concrete below, and I followed. I realized he'd set his vampire side free, and suddenly wondered where all the blood came from.

"What's going on?" I asked him, as he started running. He was fast, but I was faster.

"Some men raped Alice," He said, turning to look at me with wild, black eyes. A malignant smile came across his face. "And I'm going to get _revenge_. Should have seen what I did to the last one, it was fantastic. The way he screamed was priceless."

I frowned. "How many bodies are we gonna need to get rid of?" I asked.

Raphael laughed. "There won't be anything left of them when I get through," He said, speeding up.

"Well that's great. I was never good at hiding bodies. Someone usually finds them," I said smiling at him. Raphael's eyes seemed to dance when he realized I wasn't about to stop him. Like I would have tried, it wasn't wise to stop a vampire on a rampage, not unless you wanted to die. Within seconds we were standing in a clearing, were one man's mangled body lay beside the remnants of his skin. Another was unconscious beside a tree.

"I'll take care of the body," I said, as Raphael headed toward the unconscious man. He slapped him awake, as I pilled wood and dead leaves on the other man's body.

"Come on," Raphael growled, as he slapped him again. "I want you awake and screaming when I kill you."

The man groaned, then opened his eyes, staring up at the animal that was now my son. "Evening human, ready to die?" He asked, smirking and throwing him to the ground. "How would you like to be tortured?" He asked, standing over him, as I lit the other body on fire, with the lighter I happened to keep in my pocket.

The man looked at him gaping, as Raphael, leaned over him. "You know what? I think I'll make a tradition," He said, leaning over, and ripping the mans pants open. "I'll start my torture like this," He said, ripping the man's parts off. "But how to continue afterwards?" He said, tapping his bottom lip, as the man screamed in pain.

As the body started to burn, Raphael seemed to get an idea. "Why thank you father for the wonderful inspiration!" He said excitedly, pulling a burning stick from the pile. Raphael stood, then began poking the man with it, laughing every time he cried out.

The man was human enough to beg for mercy. "Please! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" He screamed, trying to get away from Raphael.

"Can't have any of that now can we?" He said, crushing the man's arms and legs under his feet, and he continued to prod the man with the stick, laughing.

It was going to be a _long_, _fun_ night.

Raphael's P.O.V.

When I'd "woken up" from the rage that had consumed me later that mourning, my father had been standing beside me smirking. "You're one sadistic bitch, you know that right?" He said, but he sounded proud of me, instead of angry. We were both covered in blood, both old and new. My eyes were coated with it, and I ran the back of my hand over my face. It didn't help much.

I could remember everything, but it only now dawned on me that the things I'd done were sick and twist. It wasn't that I regretted them, no far from it, only that I realized I was truly messed up. Of course I could probably say the same for my father. He'd only stood there, watching and smiling, as I mutilated four men, each worse and more painful than the last. They'd all deserved it, though. They had it coming.

"You're one hell of a father figure. Letting me kill mercilessly all night," I said scoffing, but smiling at him. Funny that we both seemed to bond over death and torture. Such irony.

"Can't say I didn't enjoy it," He said, moving towards me, and patting me on the back. "Shall we head home, and get this stuff off of us? I'm sure your mothers frantic by now."

I nodded, and I wondered if Alice was ok. She'd been so afraid of me earlier, and I suddenly wondered if she'd seen me peeling that guys skin off. I sure hoped not. When we got to the house, mom was waiting in the living room, pacing. When she saw us she screamed.

"What… what happened?" She almost yelled. Quinn chuckled, as I turned. All I wanted was a shower.

"You should have seen your son, Ilana. He's one hell of a vampire," He said. His voice was full of pride.

I doubted my mother would be happy to have given birth to me, after everything that had occurred today. She'd probably try to stake me, if that even really worked on vampires. The door to my room was open, and I could see Alice was asleep on my bed, curled up under the sheets. My heart broke at the sight of her innocent form, but at least she would have the knowledge that those men would never touch a hair on her head again. I turned from her, walking down the hall to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me, hearing as blood dripped to the floor. I pulled off my ruined swim shorts, and got into the shower, turning on the water. It would take forever to get all this blood off, but I just stood under the falling liquid.

How could such a good day, turn into my worst nightmare? Not only that but the death of five men… even though they deserved what they got. I was lost in my thoughts, trying to feel guilty for what I'd done, as I watched the blood swirl down the drain. Strangely, I felt no guilt, I felt nothing at all. Like it was something I would normally do every day. In fact, the death had seemed almost comforting.

I thought about this for a while, as I started to scrub the blood off me. After almost an hour, I finally felt sufficiently clean, even though my skin seemed to have a reddish ting to it, from all the blood. I stepped out of the shower, drying off, and wrapping the towel around my waist. I took another towel off the shelf, and started whipping the blood off the floor. My shorts were a hopeless cause, so I threw them in the trash can, before leaving the bathroom.

I snuck quietly into my room, pulling on a pair of pants and a shirt, before laying down beside Alice. I gently ran one finger over her cheek, lovingly, but she still flinched in her sleep. She couldn't tell the difference between my hand's and theirs. That thought seemed to enrage me, but I wasn't angry at her. I could never be angry with her. I was mad at them, and I suddenly wished I could bring them back to life, so I could kill them all over again.

Those thoughts disappeared though, when Alice's hand came up gently, wrapping around my wrist. She was waking up, and I found myself fearing her reaction to me. I had one final surprise for the night.

* * *

_Plz don't shot me. This is just how the story goes, that's not my fault... ok so it is. But anyway, were u ppl expecting that? All the violence, and stuff. Oh how I love violence, especially when it justified. So by now u probably realize I have a strong hatred of any man who rapes somone. I think they should burn in hell for all of eternity.... but thats my own personal opinion. Anyway, send me reviews, telling me how much u hate me, and how horrible I am for having one of the main charas get raped. I no I'm evil you don't have to act like I'm not ^-^. It'll get better though, I promise. I loves u all, send me reviews!_

_~Soren~_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Geez ppl, I warned you that the last chapter had some extream violence!** I only got three reviews, wtf? U didn't have to read the chapter if u didn't like it. Or u could have been like "your one sick hoe, go to hell!" or something! Geez. Anyway, this chapter doesn't have as much violence in it, its more like a de-clawed kitten compaired to the last one but whatever._

_I'm dedicating this chapter to Giz 13, Dark Knightress, and VWH luv them all because they were the only freakin ppl with guts enough to review. U gotta deal with the death, before u can get to the life ppl, get over it.** It's how the world works! ****G****eez... ok I'm done ranting, u can read now... jerks

* * *

**_

Chapter 7

Alice's P.O.V.

I woke up slowly, only really half conscious. The first thing I noticed was that my whole body ached, especially my abdomen, yet I was comfortable. I could feel my tight sleeveless and pj pants clinging tightly to my figure, and the cool sheets wrapped lovingly around my too-warm skin. I was half curled up, my knees almost pulled up to my chest, and my hands laying close beside my face. I was comfortable.

A large, gentle hand ran slowly down my shoulder, spin, then back up again. The hand was almost cold against my skin, and something told me to run from it, but I didn't. It felt so safe, running lovingly over my flesh, and I almost wanted to lean into it. Something nagged at me, in my barely conscious state, telling me I wasn't safe, and I should run. I wasn't sure what it was though.

I breathed in, smelling the strong odor of sweat and something else that I couldn't place, yet the combination made my head spin. There was only one person in this world that smelled like that. I reached out slowly, feeling Taro's chest underneath his shirt, which kept my palm from his skin. He stiffened for a moment, his hand halting on my shoulder, and I wondered what was bugging him.

I ignored it for the moment though, and clutched his shirt in my hands, trying to pull him to me. He moved towards me, wrapping his arms gently around me, and brushing his hand over my hair. It took a moment for the memories to flood back, and when they did, they hit me like a herd of elephants.

I yelped, pushing him away, and trying to scramble out of the sheets. It was an unreasonable reaction, but the only thing that was running through my mind, was that he was male, and perfectly capable of hurting me too.

He let me move away, keeping his distance, as I practically jumped over him. I fell to the floor, in my rush to escape, but Taro didn't move. When I reached the other side of the room, I turned to look at him. He sat up on the bed slowly, so he wouldn't scare me, his face had pain and anger written all over it.

"It's ok Alice," He whispered, holding out his hand, palms up. "It's just me, its just Taro."

I stared at him for a long moment, trying to overcome my fear of him. Finally I leaned back on the wall, sliding down it, as sobs racked my frame. He got up slowly, moving towards me on his hands and knees. What surprised us both though, was when I threw myself at him, hugging him so tightly around the neck I might have been choking him. He didn't seem to notice, and sat up, wrapping his arms gently around my waist.

"I'm sorry Alice, baby," He murmured against my ear, rocking me slowly, as I sobbed into his shoulder. "No one's going to hurt you Alice."

I was glad that he didn't try to say it was ok. Because it wasn't ok, it would never be ok. I cried into his chest for a long time, and I think at one point, he might have been crying with me. The tears just didn't want to stop, and after a while Taro's shirt started to drip with my tears, but neither of us noticed. After what felt like days my sobs came to a slow shuddering stop, though the tears kept flowing.

Taro continued to rub my back gently, placing butterfly kisses on my cheeks and forehead. It felt good and safe to be in his arms, something that I hadn't though I would feel again. Thankfully he didn't say much while I cried, only holding me. We both knew that no set of words in the English language would comfort me now.

After a moment, I heard the door creak open, and my mother peered into the room. Her brown eyes looked shocked when she saw me crying into Taro's shoulder, and she quickly came in. I unwrapped my arms from him, and he surrendered me to her arms instead.

"It's ok sweetheart," She said, holding me to her, and stroking my hair from my tear soaked face. "It's ok Alice, it'll all be alright," She murmured, as Taro gently reached out to run his fingers up and down my spine.

"No it won't," I gasped. My voice was raw and scratchy, and it was painful to speak.

"What hap-" She almost asked, but Taro clamped his hand over her mouth, before she had time to ask the question that would bring back my sobbing.

He gently took me from her arms, cradling me like a child in his lap. "Ask my parents about it," He murmured, wrapping his arms around me, as if to protect me from the pain that threatened to over come me. I don't know how long we stayed that way, but eventually, I fell asleep in his arms, thankful for the darkness.

~~*~~

I was out of school for almost a month before I finally decided I was ready to go back. I would have stayed out longer… but it was best that I didn't. I knew that, even if I wanted to just curl up and die, I had to get passed this, and keep going. So that first day, I clung to Taro's waist, hiding under his big arm.

He gently brushed his hand over my arm, before saying, "It's going to be ok." I gave him a small scared smile, and he smiled softly back at me. The only thing I could really be happy about anymore was that fact that him and his father were starting to get along much better. I had no idea why at the time, but it still allowed me something nice to think about everyday.

We stopped for a minuet when we reached the school, and all I wanted to do was run home and hide. "No one's going to hurt you," Taro whispered to me, looking down at me with loving eyes.

I bit my lip, and looked across the school grounds… there were so many _men_. I whimpered, and tried to hide in his shirt. His fingers gently ran up and down my spine, and his other arm came around to wrap gently around my waist. "Do you want me to take you back home?" He questioned.

I took a deep breath. If Taro took me home now, he'd miss class, and there would have been no progress made at all. I shook my head slowly, lifting my face from his shirt. We crossed the road, and Rachel and her horde met us half way. All the girl's glared at me, before Rachel focused on Taro.

"Raphy baby," She said seductively. "You didn't call me last night like you promised."

Oh no. "I was with Alice," He replied, calmly. What was he thinking? Rachel was going to kill him!

Rachel's face twisted, then she glared at me. "I'm you girlfriend! Why are you spending more time with this little _whore_, than with me?" She said, turning to glare at Taro.

I tried not to listen to her words, but I couldn't help it. That one little word tore at my already broken heart, like the fiery claws of a dragon. I let my head drop, so the tears wouldn't be seen. Taro released me, and took one step towards Rachel. I'd expected him to be angry and glare at her, but I hadn't expected what happened next.

He grabbed the front of her shirt, shaking her once, violently. "If you ever say that again, I swear on God's Holy name, that I'll make you wish you hadn't," He hissed, rage filling every word.

Rachel stared at him in shock for a moment, till he let her go. Taro put his arm back around me, and started to lead me away from her, when Rachel yelled, "So you're going to leave me for _her_?"

"No," He said, stopping then turning around. "I'm leaving you because you're a bitch." I gapped at him. He'd never said anything like that to her before… he'd always been nice to women no matter how cruel they were.

"I'm leaving you because you're a whore, because you always insult my sister, because I get tired of your fat mouth," He continued, as Rachel gasped. I smiled; it was about freaking time he broke up with her. "And most importantly, I'm breaking up with you, because Alice needs me, and you don't." With that said, he smiled at her, showing teeth. The smile was terrifying… he looked like a predator almost. I turned just in time to see Rachel's eyes widen, as she stepped back, afraid.

In all truthfulness, I was a little scared of Taro myself, but… in a good way. The magnitude of danger he seemed to radiate in that moment almost… turned me on. I was shocked by the sudden realization, and pushed it to the back of my mind. Was that how a rape victim was supposed to feel, only weeks afterwards? I don't think so.

Then again, I was weird in every form of the word.

Taro turned away from Rachel, pulling me closer to him as we entered the building. I hid in his shirt, as people walked passed us. It was going to be a long, terrifying day.

* * *

_There, no guts, no gore, no violence. You ppl take all the fun out of that you know. *sighs* So can I get some reviews this time? PLZ? I was on my best behaviour this time! An I no it's kind of short, but I don't care, u ppl deserve short chapters for the rest of ur life =/! Except for the three ppl that DID review. I'll take pitty on u later I promise! Alright so review now or face my wrath... and I'm sure u got a taste of that last chapter =) Mwahahaha!_

_~Soren~_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry I took so freakin long to update ppl! =/ My computer was being a bitch and wouldn't let me use Microsoft! XD Anyway, heres the new chapter! I hope u enjoy it, and yet again, I'm no guy so if I didn't write it from a guys pov good enough to bad. Ummm... _

_Oh to Wendy- I actually am planning on getting these books published, maybe in a couple years or so =). Glad to no I already have a fan, thanx!_

_Um, to Shamzika- I'm glad u liked the violence. I've noticed a lot of ppl make vampires look so freakin innocent, and it pisses me off. Lol so I wanted everyone to realize how evil they really are ^-^! T_

_o Dark knightress- I'm glad the emotion I put in this inspires u, makes me happy =) Also who really plans on being raped though? So ya doesn't it always happen kind of randomly? Idk, it was random insparation for my story..._

_Ok I think thats all I wanted to say... yeah.... I loves u all!!!! Now read!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 8

Raphael's P.O.V.

Throughout the next few weeks, Alice seemed to improve, though she'd still flinch whenever a guy came close to her. Luckily the school switched our schedules around, so I had all the same classes with her. For the first few days she wouldn't let go of me, and she almost looked like a little girl, trying not loss her father on her first day of kindergarten.

The cops tried to find evidence to bring her rapist's to jail, but of course, Quinn and me took care of that problem. They weren't about to find anything. Alice wasn't too happy about that though, and was convinced they would come back for her. The poor girl was terrified, and it took a long time before I could get it threw her skull that I would never let anything happen to her again. In fact, we were never out of each others sight.

Connected at the hips, is what my mom said every time she saw us. Alice's councilor, which her mom started making her see after the incident, didn't agree with our relationship. I had to refrain from punching her one day, because she said I wasn't any different than the other guys out there. That about sent Alice off the deep end… to put it simply, she never went back.

I woke up that mourning, in Alice's bed, since I'd slept over the day before. Alice was beating me in the head with her pillow, trying to get me up. "I'm awake!" I yelled, throwing up one arm to block her next blow. She smiled down at me, the pillow held up above her head. She looked like the old Alice for once, in so many months. I reached up grabbing her around the waist, and pulling her down on top of me. She giggled, hugging me around the neck, before Max came in.

His green eyes narrowed, and he flicked his brown hair out of his eyes. "Jeez don't you have your own flippin' house," He growled at me. He crossed his arms over his chest, obviously trying to intimidate me. I didn't understand what he had against me, when we were younger we'd been best friends, but after he hit 14 he hated my guts. I could smell his anger in the air, along with love, and jealously of all things.

"Well I used to, till my father came back," I joked, and Alice laughed, but I could feel her muscles tense for a second. Sometimes I forgot she wasn't comfortable with the mention of sex. "Sorry," I murmured, but she acted like she hadn't heard me.

She jumped out of my arms, dancing around the room, as she sang, "Guess what, guess what, guess what!"

I raised a brow, as she did a spin, sitting down on the foot of the bed, and laying back down to look at me. "What?" I asked, as Max walked away angrily.

"Guess where you're taking me today," Alice whispered, flipping onto her stomach, and looking up at me, almost seductively, through her lashes.

I blinked once, thrown off by how beautiful she looked in that moment, then asked, "Where am I taking you?"

She pouted. "You have to guess!" She said, moving to sit cross legged on the bed.

I bit my lip for a second, thinking. "Disneyland?" I asked, and she laughed, throwing herself on top of me. It didn't do much, but I acted like she'd knocked the wind out of me.

"No, but that would be great," She said smiling, hugging my waist. "You're taking me to the park! Hopefully no one will be there, since it's so cold." She smirked.

Cold? I'd never actually noticed the temperature change… maybe I should start wearing heavier cloths. I smiled at her anyway, trying not to think too much into that thought. "That sounds fun," I said, smirking, and sitting up with Alice still clinging to my waist. She smiled up at me, so brightly it put the sun to shame.

That's my Alice.

~~*~~

The park was almost empty. A group of girls, and a few guys were playing basketball on the court. Alice headed straight for the swings, like always, wrapping her coat around her tightly before sitting. I walked up behind her, pushing her gently a few times, until she was satisfied.

I sat in the swing beside her, looking over into the trees, as she moved in and out of my peripheral vision.

"Do you miss Rachel?" Alice asked me suddenly.

I turned to her a little shocked. I'd actually completely forgotten about Rachel, she only popped into my head once in a great while… mostly when I was horny. "Not really. Why?" I asked her.

"I don't know," She took a long pause, thinking over her answer. "It just seems like… I take up to much of your time, and you never get to do what you want to do."

"Alice," I said softly, as she stopped her swing. "You're much more important to me than Rachel ever was. Sure, I don't have a whole lot of time for myself, but it's not that big a deal." I shrugged, to show her I really didn't mind, but she didn't seem very convinced. She bit her lip for a moment, considering my words, then went back to swinging.

There was a long silence for a moment, and I stared out into space again. I was starting to get thirsty again, and Alice's blood smelled so sweet. My mouth was watering as I breathed in her scent, even though it wasn't very strong, with the wind blowing like it was. It was still a temptation though, and I began to wonder what she would do if I bit her. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Alice asked, looking over at me.

"You," I murmured, kicking the rocks under my feet, and hoping she wouldn't press. I didn't want to lie to her.

She stopped her swing again. "What about me?" She questioned.

I sighed, looking over at her. "About how much I love your smell," I confessed. She looked at me with the 'what-are-you-smoking' face.

"Ok?" She said slowly. "I didn't know I had a smell."

"It's mouthwatering," I told her, looking away, and trying not to think about my thirst.

"You're getting as weird as me," Alice said. I looked over at her, and she was smirking, pride all over her face. She launched herself out of her swing, and into my lap, hugging me. It did nothing to help with my thirst, but I was able to keep control, until she let me go.

"Let's walk," Alice said, taking my hand, and leading me towards the park path. I followed her, chuckling quietly. The path was covered in cedar mulch, surrounded in trees, so no one in the park could see you. It was a great place for druggie's to hide out, and smoke. I knew there was no one on the path today though; I would have heard them by now.

Alice snuggled up to me, as we walked, and I wrapped one arm around her. Birds were singing softly in the trees, and I could hear running water somewhere in the distance. The sun was high in the sky shining down on us through the tree tops, and making Alice's blonde hair glisten. I caught site of her neck for a moment, and stared at it, as the smell of her blood wafted towards me. I had to shake myself before I did something stupid.

Alice looked up at me confused. "Are you cold?" She asked quietly, with worry in her voice.

"Uh… yeah a little, but I'll be fine," I lied, as we walked. Why did she have to leave herself so open? We walked for a long time, before we reached a small bridge, with water running under it.

Alice stopped, and tried to climb up on the edge. I eventually had to lift her up, after the third time her attempts failed. "Thanks," She said, smiling at me.

"Anytime," I said, moving to lean against the edge beside her. Her smell seemed to get stronger by the second, along with that horrible burn in my throat.

We were quite for a while, and Alice laid her head on mine. I held my breath, to keep from biting her right there, but the smell lingered on my tongue, teasing me. "Taro?" She murmured, and I brushed her hair, to tell her I was listening. "Why did it have to be me?" She was so quite I almost didn't hear her.

I frowned, looking over at her, and forgetting my thirst. "What do you mean?" I asked her, my heart aching when I saw her pained expression.

"Why did it have to be me?" She whispered, only it was a little louder than last time. Tears pooled in her eyes, and I realized what she was talking about. "What did I do to deserve being raped?"

I moved in front of her, taking her face tightly in my hands. "You didn't do anything Alice," I told her, holding her so she was looking straight into my eyes. "Shit happens. I don't know why it had to be you, no one does. If I could go back and change what happened, I would in a heart-beat, but I can't. There was nothing you could ever do to bring that on yourself, it's just the way it is. All we can do is hope something better comes from it."

Her tears started gushing down her cheeks, and she wrapped her arms around me. For a long moment she cried, before they slowly came to a stop. Then my thirst came back.

I shivered, suddenly realizing how close I was so Alice's neck, and the smell of her blood overwhelmed me. Against my better judgment, I leaned into her, breathing in the heavenly smell. I gently nuzzled the flesh hiding her jugular, and the vein gently pulsed against my nose. Without thought, I ran my tongue over the vein, my mouthwatering.

Alice stiffened in my arms, her heart rate picking up, and I smiled. She was scared, and it made me happy. I grazed my teeth gently over her collar, feeling how breakable she was against me. It would be so easy to bite her now, to taste her sweet blood, to drain her.

"T-taro?" She stuttered.

"Yes?" I whispered to her, nuzzling her ear, and grazing her jaw with my teeth.

"What… are you doing?" She asked, trying to pull away, but I wouldn't let her.

"Have I ever told you how good you smell?" I asked, pressing myself closer to her now shaking form.

"Yes," She gasped. I licked her throat again, running my tongue down to the collar of her gray sweater. I wanted to drink from her so badly, but I knew I shouldn't… but the smell! I growled quietly, as I breathed her in again, and she whimpered.

"Taro? What are you doing?" She was on the verge of tears I think, as my nose glided down her sternum, to where her heart hid behind her ribcage.

"Enjoying the bouquet," I told her, with a small smile. The smell was about to drive me insane.

"Taro, you're scaring me," Alice sobbed. My head snapped up, to look at Alice, who was staring down at me. Her eyes were so trusting, despite my unthinking actions. I moved away from her, horror on my face, as I saw the tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I'm… sorry," I told her slowly. All this for blood.

Alice reached up, wiping her eyes, with the back of her hand. "It's ok," She whispered, pushing herself off the bridge rail. "I shouldn't have gotten so scared," She murmured, hugging me.

I hesitated before whispering, "Yeah… let's go home." She smiled up at me, before leading the way back to the car.

* * *

_OK so what did u ppl think?! Was it good? was it bad? was it kinda weird? Idk, just review! Umm.... Yeah I guess thats all I got... plz review!!! I really love the reviews! *hugs all who reviewd last chapter and will review this chapter * I love u guys!_

_~Soren~_


	9. Chapter 9

_Woah I took way to long to get this new chapter out huh? Sorry for makin u suffer, bad me *slaps* lol yeah right. Anyway! someone asked me how the relationship wit Quinn and Raph was goin and I was like "Crap, I got so mixed up in everything else I forgot about poor Quinn." Sorry Quinn, I'll give u some personal time wit Ilana or something later =P. Ok so anyway! I hope u enjoy it!!! ^-^

* * *

_

Chapter 9

Quinn's P.O.V.

I dropped the unconscious body of the woman I'd been feeding on, when I felt an uncomfortable presence near by. My head snapped up, as I lowered into a crouch. I could smell a vampire, and it wasn't my son. I growled quietly, and a small girl jumped into the alley, holding a small teddy bear, and biting her jacket sleeve.

The girl wouldn't have been over ten if she'd still been human, and she had long black hair, falling over her tiny perfect torso. She looked at me with violet eyes, playing up the innocence, though I knew she was far from it. "I didn't know there were any vampires in this part of town," She said, tipping her head, her eyes curious. "Are you the father of that half-vampire that's been running around?"

I paused for a moment, still in my crouch, before saying, "Yes."

The girl looked me up and down, then smiled letting her hands fall to her sides. "I don't want a fight you know," She said. "Just news. It's been a long time since any vampires have came through here. I was wondering if the Council ever caught the Black Mark's yet."

I laughed internally, as I straightened out of my couch. "Yes, several months ago actually," I said, smiling.

The girl smiled and sighed happily. "It's about time! I thought they would never catch them. They took away my twin sister, those bastards," She said, a sudden glare in her eyes. It was almost funny to watch someone so young use foul language. She turned, about to head out of the alley, but stopped. "Thank you for the information. In case you didn't know, there's a secret blood bar on Jefferson Road. You'll smell it when you get there."

I laughed quietly, before saying, "I like my prey fresh."

The girl giggled. "So do I," She was gone before any more was said.

I smelled Raphael, before he jumped down beside me, landing on his hands and feet. "What's the Black Mark?" He asked, raising a brow.

I frowned for a second, as he stood up. "The reason I had to leave you and your mother," I said, trying to brush it off. "Why are you out? Shouldn't you be with Alice?" I questioned, before he could say anything.

His curious face suddenly filled with shame. "I tried to bite her," He murmured, looking up at the dark sky.

"The bloodlust isn't always so easy to control," I said, looking back at the unconscious woman in the alley. "We should leave before she wakes up," I stated turning, Raphael following.

"I wasn't even that thirsty though… she just smelled good," He said frowning as we walked down the sidewalk.

I thought for a moment, as Raphael looked at me expectantly. "There must be something about her that appeals to your vampire senses. Just stay well fed when you're around her, and try not to get to close too often," I said, watching a group of teenagers walking on the other side of the road.

We were quiet for a long moment, walking towards home, when Raphael turned to me again. "So what is the Black Mark, Dad?" He asked.

I felt my body stiffen, and he noticed. "They were… a group of vampires," I said, leaving it at that. I didn't really like discussing this, it brought up to many memories.

"Who did what?" He pressed, frowning.

"Who experimented on our kind," I said, frowning, and not looking at him.

Raphael stopped, but I didn't. "What?" He asked.

I didn't reply, but I stopped, looking back at him. "They experimented on vampires… mostly newborns and the weaker ones," I said slowly.

Raphael eyed me for a long time. "So… what does that have to do with you leaving me and mom?" He asked slowly.

I bit the inside of my lip, looking away from him, and sighing. "I… was the only vampire to ever escape them. I had valuable information, needed to shut them down," I said, then continued walking. The memories were washing over me in tidal waves, and all I wanted to do was curl up with Ilana. I wanted to feel her warm arms around me, and remind me that I wasn't alone anymore.

Raphael was silent, as he followed me. "Dad? What do you think I should do about Alice?" He asked finally, changing the subject. "I don't like keep… _this_… from her."

"If you tell her, you'll have to turn her," I said, thankful for something else to think on.

"Why?" He asked, shocked. "Mom knows, and you haven't turned her."

"I will have to turn you mother eventually," I said frowning. "The Council doesn't like humans knowing about us, it makes them uncomfortable, and if its one thing the Council can't stand, its being uncomfortable."

Raphael was quite for a long time, thinking I suppose. "I don't think she'd want to be turned," He said, almost sadly. I looked over at him, and his face was twisted in some internal struggle.

"What's wrong son?" I asked, frowning.

"I can't imagine living without her," He stated. "I don't want to out live her. She's my best friend."

I felt my lips twist into a half smile. "How cute, teen love," I joked. Raphael smacked my arm, and glared.

"It's not like that," He hissed, then pushed me into the road, when I laughed.

"I was kidding Raph," I said, with a smile, and pushed him back. "Relax, I know you wouldn't do that to her."

Raphael flinched, looking down, and shoving his hands in his pockets. "I think I scared her… when I tried to bite her," He whispered.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I got… kinda weird," He whispered, still looking at the ground as we walked.

"Oh," I breathed. The vampire side did strange things sometimes, when it was hungry. "I'm sure she'll forgive you. You mean a lot to her."

He looked up, but not at anywhere in particular, and sighed. "I know, but what if I have to start all over? She ran home, without a good-bye, after we got back from the park," He said, his voice full of pain.

He stopped, as the apartment complex came into view. "I'm not sure if my advice is really worth considering," I told him truthfully. "I don't know a whole lot about women, especially human ones, and I no next to nothing about the ones who've been raped." Raphael looked at me, his eyes pained.

"But?" He pressed.

"But I think you should be as honest as possible with her," I finished, looking at him with a small smile. He didn't return it, but nodded, and headed up the stairs to our apartment.

Alice's P.O.V.

I lay stretched out on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, and running my fingers over the fur of my stuffed rabbit. It was dark in my room, besides the small amount of light, streaming in through the window. I tried to refrain from checking it, and making sure it was locked. I knew it was, I'd checked it twice in the past three hours, and there was no way it would have come unlocked. I sighed, and flicked onto my side, tracing the pick bunnies on my comforter.

It had been a strange day. I couldn't get Taro's words or actions out of my head, and they kept replaying like some movie in my head. The way his tongue felt on my skin, his cheek pressed over my heart. When he'd spoke, he didn't sound like the person I'd grown up with, he sounded like a completely different person. It had scared me.

I wanted nothing more than to brush it off, and forget about it, but I couldn't. There was no way to explain his odd behavior… none that I could think of. I turned on my other side, sighing quietly. I could see the moon through my window, shining brightly, and I wished Taro was here with me. I always felt safe with him beside me… he'd had been the only reason I fell asleep every night. Otherwise I felt unsafe.

I got out of bed after a moment, and crept out of my room, and peeked into my brother's room. "Max?" I whispered.

He groaned, flipping over, and looking at me with tired eyes. "Yeah?" He asked, sleepily.

I shifted from one foot to the other, licking my lips nervously. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked, moving into the room. He chuckled quietly, pulling back the blankets, and patting the space beside him. I crossed the room, crawling in beside him, as he wrapped his arms around me. "Good-night," I whispered, yawning.

"Night sis," He murmured, kissing my forehead, before I fell asleep.

* * *

_Well what do you think? Wasn't to bad was it? I hope not... ok so I'm starting to get some writers block problems, and if anyone has ideas or something theyd like to see happen, plz tell me =D! Ummm... so plz review! they make me happy, and when I'm happy I feel like writing more!!! ^-^ Review!_

_~SOREN~_


	10. Chapter 10

_Omg I'm sorry I havent updated in like 2 weeks... but I'm lazy you should all know that by now =P! Ok well ummm... I hope u enjoy this new chapter! Read it already!_

Chapter 10

Raphael's P.O.V.

I knocked on the door once, hearing Alice's mother call that the door was open. I walked in, smiling. "Is Alice awake yet?" I asked.

"I don't think so," She replied, sipping her coffee, and looking down at the paper.

I nodded, heading down the hall to her bedroom. I knocked once, pushing the door open a little. My heart missed a beat when I realized she wasn't in bed, and I opened the door a little more. She wasn't even in the room.

"She's in my room," I heard Max say from down the hall. He was glaring at me when I turned, as though he were trying to kill me with his eyes.

"Oh, thanks," I muttered, shut the door to Alice's room.

He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to make himself taller looking, even though he only came above me by an inch. "What did you do to her yesterday? She was acting funny, and I know it has something to do with you," He hissed, moving toward me, anger radiating off of him.

I bit my lip, frowning. "It's between me and Alice," I said, shifting to face him.

"Bullshit," He growled, grabbing the front of my shirt. "What did you do to her?"

I glared at him, as he tried to shake me, but didn't succeed. "It's ok, Max," Alice said quietly, behind him.

He turned to her, his glare turning into a harsh frown, before he let me go. He glared at me one more time before walking out into the living room. Alice watched as he left, then turned to me, her messy hair hanging in her face. She passed me, walking into her room, and sitting on her bed cross legged.

I closed the door behind me, and moved to sit in front of her. We both sat quietly, her waiting, as I thought out what I wanted to say. Finally I sighed. "I'm not… what I used to be Alice," I said, looking at the comforter.

There was a long pause from her. "Yeah, I know," She said finally, tipping her head to one side.

I bit my lip, thinking over everything. "What I did yesterday… it wasn't sexual. You know that right?" I questioned, looking up at her through my lashes.

She was calm, but her eyes held slight uncertainty, and maybe shock. "Then what was it?" She asked quietly.

I took a deep breath, trying to find a way to tell her, with out actually telling her. "It's just, your smell was so beautiful, and it was calling to me, and I couldn't seem to ignore it. I wanted it so bad, and when we were so close, it was so strong that it overwhelmed me. I didn't mean to loose control like that, and I never will again," I said in a rush, hoping that not all of it would process.

She sat quietly, looking me over, as though something in my face would give her a better answer. "What is it about me that suddenly smells so good to you?" She questioned, frowning. I paused, trying to keep from tell her the whole truth. "You're not telling me something, Taro."

I bit my lip. "If I tell you, I have to make you… like me," I warned. Her frown deepened, as she looked me over, more intently this time.

"And what are you exactly?" She questioned.

"I can't tell you. If you know, and don't want to be this way, I still have to change you anyway. I don't want to take that choice from you," I said, looking back at the blankets.

"If I don't know then how will I make the choice?" She asked, leaning towards me a little.

I stared into her green eyes, saying, "Just trust me Alice. If I think it's what's best, I'll tell you."

She paused for a long time, then nodded slowly, frowning. "So… about the smell thing," She started. "Is there a way I can help with that?"

I scoffed. "No, not really," I said, glaring at the comforter. "Just… don't come at me to suddenly or say in close contact too long."

She nodded. "Why haven't you had a problem with this before?" She asked.

I frowned. "Umm, it's… stronger now," I said, slowly.

"Does it have anything to do with your dad?" She asked suddenly.

"Not really… I suppose he kinda of caused the problem… but not really in the way you'd think," I said, half-smiling at her.

She seemed to think for a long second. "I'm not going to let this go anytime soon," She told me, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed, shifting on the bed. "I just wanted you to know, I hadn't meant it to look like… _that_."

Alice nodded, then moved toward me, wrapping her arms around me. Her movements were slow and cautious, and for a moment I felt a pang of sadness. I didn't want her to be so cautious with me. I wrapped my arms around her, wanting to hold her as close to me as was possible, but then her smell hit me. It was strong, in a more concentrated form, and I could see her blood flowing through the veins in her neck.

I gently pushed Alice away, swallowing the venom that had been pooling in my mouth. She looked hurt, her brows coming together slightly, but she didn't say anything. "I'm always here for you Raph," She said with complete seriousness.

I smiled, brushing one hand over her head. "I know Alice," I said, getting up. "And I'm always here for you too." She smiled

Unknown P.O.V.

When I'd come hunting for Quinn, I hadn't found what I'd expected. There'd been a rumor that he had a mate somewhere waiting for him, and that's why he'd been so egger to shut down the Black Mark. I'd expected that much but I hadn't expected her to be human. Not only did he have a human mate though, but a half human son.

This vampire was really something… I hated him. I loathed him with all my broken, dead heart. I couldn't wait to kill him. The Council had thought they had eliminated the Black Mark, but they hadn't, not yet. Not while I was still alive. I shifted, so I could peer into the human girls window, were Quinn's son sat talking with her. He was such an easy target; he didn't even know who his father truly was. He didn't realize how many people wanted his whole family dead.

He would be perfect bait. I could use him to get to his father, it would be so easy. And if not him, than that human woman he loves so much. Of course he barely took his eyes off of her for a second let alone his hands. His son would be easier to catch.

The wind blew over my face, sending my hair into my face. I roughly pushed it out of the way, before turning. A tall male vampire stood behind me, frowning. His black skin almost made him disappear in the darkness, and his long hair was tied back to keep it from falling into his crimson eyes. On his exposed shoulder was the Black Mark crest. Corbett's family crest.

"Baron, what are you doing here?" I hissed, glaring at him.

He moved forward, looking from me, to the half-breed below. "I wanted to see the prey," He answered, his overly white teeth flashing in the half-moon rays.

"He lives over there," I said pointing to their small apartment. "That one is his son."

Baron growled. "It's going to be far too easy to avenge our Master," He said, almost as pleased as me.

"Yes, I know," I purred, turning and walking across the roof top, a smile plastered on my face.

"But we still shouldn't underestimate them," He continued, and I hissed. "Don't hiss at me child. This Quintrell killed off Master Corbett, and he was barely 200! You would do well to consider every possibility," He said, wiggling one finger at me.

"I have Baron!" I growled turning and walking back towards him. "My plan has no holes, no way out. This vampire may be strong, but he's not strong enough to defeat us all!"

He nodded. "As long as you're sure, I trust you," He said not looking away from the half-breed. "He has a strange smell. It's sweet like some kind of flower, yet sour like… salt."

"Yes, its interesting, isn't it? Maybe we should keep him for experimentation," I suggested, looking down at him, as his smell wafted up to us. "The girl smell's nice as well."

Baron nodded, then turned. "Let's head back to the hid out before we're discovered," I said, jumping off the roof top. I followed.

* * *

_Ok so tell me what cha think plz!! I loves reviews!! ^-^ umm... I love u! plz review!_

~Soren~

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm sorry it took me so long to update ppl! X[ I's a lazy person if u haven't already noticed. I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway! =) _

Chapter 11

Alice's P.O.V.

I awoke when I felt Raphael climbing out of bed. I could see his strong figure, in the moonlight shining through my window, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. After a moment, he stood and left the room. At first I thought maybe he was going to the bathroom or something, but then I heard the front door swing open, and click closed.

I sat up in bed, and walked to the window. After a few seconds I saw him walking down the sidewalk, not heading towards his house. I frowned, before grabbing my flip flops, and deciding to follow him. Maybe I could get some answers about his strange behavior. I walked out the door, and walked down the side walk after him, trying to stay a safe distance behind, but not let him out of my sight.

I followed him for several blocks, as we went further out of town. After a moment, he stopped and turned around. I quickly ducked behind a large blue mail box, and hoped he hadn't seen me.

"I know your back there Alice," I heard him call. He sounded annoyed. I peeked around the mail box, to where he stood under the lamp post. "This is a bad part of town you know, you could get hurt," He hissed. Yeah he was defiantly annoyed.

"Then why are you here?" I asked, standing up, and moving towards him.

He growled then… literally _growled_. "This really isn't the best time to bother me Alice," He said through clenched teeth. "I could hurt you."

I paused for a minuet, then shrugged. "I've been through worse. But what are you doing out here?" I asked. When I tried to get closer to Taro, he moved away.

"I can't tell you," He said frowning. "Stay back."

"I just want to help you," I whined.

"Then go home!" He snarled. We both stopped, shocked, and Taro's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, just… go home Alice. I don't want to hurt you."

I bit back the pain of his words, and didn't move. "What's going on Taro? I don't like this new you," I said honestly.

He flinched. "I don't like it either," He answered, not looking at me. There was a long silence, and I was about to speak when Taro spun around. A long low growl rumbled from his chest, his back turned ridged, as he bent into a crouch. "Who's there?"

There was a low maniacal chuckle, resounding from the darkness. The only thing I was sure of was that it was male, and it wasn't nice. Taro's head snapped to the left, glaring at something on top of the building there. His gaze didn't linger there long, before it snapped to the left. How was he not giving himself a whiplash?

His upper lip rose, as a woman came out from behind a building across the street. I couldn't see her well in the darkness, but I could tell she was very tall and skinny. Her legs must go on for miles. "It's nice to meet you," She purred, her voice like velvet. "Raphael correct?"

Taro hissed like a cat, something white coming from his mouth, and splattering on the ground. His silver-blue eyes seemed almost black now, as he backed away from her. Something dropped from the building behind him, and he jumped, spinning around.

"Alice!" He snapped, his head turning towards me. "Go get my father!"

The woman giggled. "Yes, and while your there, tell him the Black Mark has his son," She purred, as I realized the something that had dropped from the building was a man. He laughed quietly, as he stalked toward Taro.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't leave Taro, but I was too scared to move. "Go Alice! Don't worry about me!" He snarled. I watched as both Taro and the man disappeared for a moment, reappearing in the middle of the street. Taro was on his back, fighting with the man, his face twisted with effort.

The woman was giggling as if they were to kittens playing. "You think you can compete with a vampire over a thousand years old?" The man asked Taro, sneering in his face. "You're just a half-breed! You have limitations, and _I_ don't."

Taro growled, before forcing the man back, and kicking him into the building behind him. "I said _run_ Alice!" He snapped, suddenly on his feet again.

I turned, my legs shaking, and started to run. I fell over twice, scraping skin off my palms and knees, but I didn't really notice. When I finally reached Taro's house, the door swung open, before I could lift my hand. Quinn stared down at me, slightly shocked, and I fell against him.

I didn't like the feel of his cold skin, as his large hands wrapped tightly around the tops of my arms. I still flinched, and tried to pull away from him, but I knew my fear had to be forgotten… even if it was only for now. "Taro… he's," I couldn't finish what I was saying though, as Ilana came looking just as shocked as Quinn had.

Quinn picked me up, and set me down on the couch, as Ilana went to get me a glass of water. When I was able to breathe again, and had taken a sip of the water I started speaking again. "Taro's in trouble! These people, they came out of no where! They… they," How did I explain this without sounding insane? What was I suppose to say?

I saw Quinn go ridged, and he grabbed my arms again. "Was one a woman?" He asked. I nodded, and his face went paler than I thought was possible. "A really tall woman, with long red hair?"

"She was tall but I didn't get any details," I said, swallowing the rising bile.

"What did they tell you?" He asked. "Did they tell you anything?"

I paused, then remembered what the woman had said. "She told me to tell you, that the Black Mark had Raphael," I whispered.

Quinn's grip on my arms suddenly tightened, and I watched as his eyes switched from the beautiful silver-blue to a dark endless black. He started shaking as he backed away from me, then completely disappeared. I blinked, and looked at Ilana; there were unshed tears in her eyes.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

She shook her head. "I don't know."

Raphael's P.O.V.

I groaned, before opening my eyes. The room I was in had almost no light, only what was shining in through the cracks in the boarded up windows. I tired to move, but found that I couldn't. My arms were chained above me, and my feet were chained to the cold floor. The back of my head really hurt, and I couldn't seem to keep my thoughts straight. I did notice that I couldn't feel my fingers though. When I tried to move them, they felt like they might break off.

I tried to remember how I got here; the last thing I remembered was watching Alice fall asleep. I concentrated, just barely remembering when Alice's smell became too much. I left to go hunting and… she followed me? I couldn't remember much after that.

I groaned again, letting my head fall onto my chest. My throat was burning, annoyingly, and I shifted as much as the chains would let me. I heard someone speaking quietly in the next room, and I tired to strain my ears to hear them better, but it didn't help. I could smell blood, and I realized my wrists were bleeding, from the chains scraping at my skin. No wonder I was so thirsty.

After a moment the door opened, letting in almost blinding light. I flinched, and shied away from its intensity. A second later the door shut, and I could just barely see a woman's figure walking across the room, swaying her hips seductively. "It's nice to see you awake Raphael," She purred, running one long cold finger down my cheek. "I was afraid I'd hit you to hard. I'm glad I didn't," She whispered, her finger running down my neck, stopping over my heart.

"Who are you?" I asked tiredly.

She giggled quietly, and I felt her body press against mine, freezing my already cold body. "I'm your worst nightmare… or your best dream. I'm not sure, you should probably be the one to decide that," She replied, pressing her hands against my chest.

"The more important question, I think, is who are you?" She said, and I watched as her brows furrowed.

"You already know who I am," I replied, and flinched as her fingers dug into my skin.

"Yes I suppose I do," She whispered, and moved away from me. There was a long silence, before I heard her turn to face me again. "Do you think your father will come for you?" She questioned.

I frowned. "My father?" I asked, and heard her nod. "Undoubtedly… what does he have to do with this?"

The woman laughed. "Everything! He's the cause of all of this!" She said, then paused. "He's the reason you can't help but want to eat that sweet little girl of yours."

"What?" I asked.

"Opps, I've said too much," She said, covering her mouth with one hand, and dancing to the back of the room.

The room was quiet as I tried to understand what she meant. "Why am I here?" I asked.

She was in front of me in a split second. "Because I want revenge," She answered, her voice full of silent malice. "I want Quinn to suffer as much as I have. I want him to loose someone he loves dearly, to the hands of his enemies. I want him to stay awake at night, clawing at his chest, because of the pain."

I blinked, confused. "What?" I asked, frowning. Her poetry wasn't helping the throb in the back of my head.

"Quinn killed my lover," She murmured, her voice full of half-masked hate. "and I want revenge."

* * *

_So what do you think? I know its probably not that good but whatever =P Plz send reviews, u have no idea how happy they make me ^-^_

~Soren~

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

_Woo hoo! NEw chapter is finally out!!! Still it brings sadness to my heart. We're only a few chapters way from the end now. *crys* Can you believe it? After a few months of writing, I'm about to complete my story... finally! I thought it would never end! XD lol, well I hope you enjoy this new chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 12

Alice's P.O.V.

Quinn came crashing into the house a second later, slamming the door behind himself, making a few splinters fly. Both Ilana and I jumped as he started pacing in the living room his hands clutching his head. Suddenly he grabbed a chair, and threw it against the wall, with all his force.

"Quinn!" Ilana gasped, as he crumpled to the ground. She moved to his side, wrapping her arms around him. I stayed were I'd been standing in the kitchen. A long list of profanities came streaming from his mouth, as he buried his face in Ilana's neck. He started crying then, droplets of milky white falling from his eyes, like rain. He slammed his fist onto the floor, making a small hole.

"Shh, it'll be ok Quinn," Ilana whispered. I hoped her words were true. I could already feel my heart cracking, ready to completely shatter if anything had happened to Taro. I wouldn't be able to live without him.

He stopped his cursing long enough to say, "No it won't. They have our son Ilana! Do you have any idea what they could be doing to him?" He was suddenly on his feet again, kicking the couch into the kitchen, barely missing me. "Oh God," He whispered, gripping his head again. "Please don't let them hurt him."

"He's strong Quinn," Ilana whispered.

She might have said something else, but Quinn cut her off. "I was strong Ilana!" His voice boomed through the apartment. "I was strong, but everything they ever did to me is still burned into my brain! A day never goes by that I don't remember! The scares don't go away!" He was gasping, and fell to his knees beside her. "He's only a half-breed," He whispered, his tears falling onto Ilana's shirt.

"What are they going to do to him?" I finally asked. Dread filled every inch of my body, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

Quinn didn't look at me when he spoke, "Thing's you could never even begin to imagine."

~~*~~

I woke up the next mourning, laying on Taro's couch. Quinn was walking through the living room, Ilana chasing after him, trying to grab the back of his long black cloak. He was wearing a white mask over his face, with no holes in it to see out of, yet it didn't seem to trouble him.

"I'm coming with you!" Ilana shouted, as Quinn reached the door.

"No!" He snarled, turning on her.

"He's my son too!" She said, practically pleading with him.

"I said no Ilana! It's too dangerous," He growled, flinging open the door.

"I've been without you for too long," She sobbed, and Quinn paused in the doorway.

He turned, taking her chin in his hand, and gently kissing her lips. "I've done this before Ilana, I'll be fine," He murmured against her ear, then kissed her forehead, before disappearing out the door.

Ilana paused for a few seconds after the door had shut, then scrabbled around trying to find something.

"What's going on?" I asked, sitting up on my elbows.

"Quinn's going to find Raphael, and I'm going to follow him," She said, pulling a shoe over one sockless foot.

I jumped off the couch, still in my pajamas, and pulled on a pair of sandals I'd left there last week. Ilana gave me a look, and I said, "I'm coming too." After a moment she nodded, and rushed out the door.

It took us a moment to find Quinn, even though we'd used Ilana's car. He was running down the street where I'd seen those two people take Taro. He stopped for a moment, leaning his face into a brick wall, and taking in a deep breath. Smelling it maybe? After that he kept running, faster than before.

He must have been really concentrated to not notice us behind him, as we followed him for what felt like hours. Finally he stopped in front of an old warehouse just outside of town. He paused, as a woman came out, the same woman I'd seen last night. They seemed to speak for a moment, before she disappeared into the warehouse, and Quinn followed.

After a few seconds, Ilana got out of the car, and I followed. She paused for a moment, staring at the building, then turned to me. "We should split up. You go around back, and I'll go in front," She whispered. I didn't know why she was whispering; surely they couldn't hear us out here… right?

I nodded, then moved as stealthily as I could behind the building.

Quinn's P.O.V.

I stopped in front of the old warehouse, listening. They were in there, I knew it, I could smell vampires all over the place, yet it was dead quiet. Finally I heard something move inside, and someone opened the door to the warehouse.

It was a woman, very tall, with a slender frame. I knew what she looked like, without having to see her, I didn't think I'd ever be able to forget her. Her features were sharp, and the long red dress she was wearing went well with her long ember colored hair. Keala.

"Hello Quinn," She murmured. I didn't greet her, I knew if I opened my mouth the only thing that would come out was a growl. She pouted, her bottom lip looking more puffy than usual. "Not going to say hi to your old cell mate?"

I hissed involuntarily. Unlike me, Keala had welcomed Corbett's torture, in return for his love. She hadn't always loved Corbett. When she'd first became his "property" she'd hated him as much as I did, but when she came back from one of his experiments she'd changed. I was convinced he'd found a way to manipulate her brain into loving him… though I wasn't sure how. Truthfully, I felt sorry for her.

"You should say hi to me Quinn. Wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious son now would you?" She asked, her eyes innocent.

"Evening Keala," I said through clenched teeth.

She smiled. "That's better," She said, her voice bright as a teenage school girl. "Now, I'm sure you'd like to get down to business."

"Yes," I hissed out, trying to keep from lowering into a crouch.

She nodded eagerly, then turned and walked back into the warehouse. I followed, every muscle in my body stiff. Somewhere in the building, I could hear Raphael's ragged breathing, and I could just barely smell his blood in the air.

There were four other vampires besides Keala. "Hello Quinny," One said, his voice booming in the room.

"Baron," I hissed. "I thought I killed you."

He laughed, but didn't answer. "So let's get down to business," Keala said, plopping down in one of the chairs in the room.

"Why did you bring Raphael into this?" I growled.

They all laughed, and I snarled loudly, silencing them. Even when I was outnumbered they still feared me. I smiled mentally. "Why not bring him into it?" Keala asked. "He made great bait."

"For?" I asked slowly.

"You of course!" Baron exclaimed.

"You see Quinn," Someone else in the room began. "We all want you dead."

"For one reason or another," Keala said, standing. "But we're not stupid."

"We knew you wouldn't come to us, on our turf, without help… unless you had a reason to," Baron whispered the last part.

"Your son was your biggest weakness," Someone else put in.

"Yes…" I drifted off in thought. "But even with all of you together, you'll have a hard time defeating me, and you know it."

Keala giggled. "Yes, but that's were the next part of my plan comes into play," She whispered.

In that moment one of the minions ran at me… or at least I thought he was running at me. When I jumped back, ready to fight, but he went right past me. I heard someone scream, and my heart almost jumped out of my chest. He ran back to the middle of the room, holding my Ilana in his arms.

* * *

_Ok so what did you think? Are you scared for Ilana's life? I sure am *shivers* and i'm the one writing this story, lol. Ok so plzzzzzz send reviews they make me so happy!!!! I love u all even if you dont review! ^-^_

~Soren~


	13. Chapter 13

_Wow I can't believe I got a chapter out early for once XD! I'm really excited about this one though, because after you read it, you all will be pissing you pants. Its gonna be fantastic! ^-^ *sighs contentedly* Ok so I noticed that everyone thinks that Ilana is an idiot. Which she is btw! But think about it, if someone you loved with all your heart, was captured by crazy ppl, and the man u loved more than anyone else in the world was going to go save that person, and possibly die in the process, what would you do? Idk about you ppl but I'd go after them, even if I knew I was in waaaaaaaaaaay over my head. The odds just wouldn't matter to me, I'd want to be there... even if it was just to figure out who i was getting revenge on when they killed my loved one. =) Well I just wanted to point that out, you can start reading now! lol_

* * *

Chapter 13

Raphael's P.O.V.

I woke up, and my whole body was numb or stiff. I tried to move something, but everything was unresponsive, not even my eyelids wouldn't move. My throat was burning, like the heart of a volcano, begging to be quenched by blood. I groaned quietly, and tried to breathe steadily, but flow of air only seemed to fuel the flames.

When I was awake enough, I slowly lifted my head, looking around. The room was a bit brighter than it had been the last time I was awake, which was kind of nice. I let my head fall back to my chest, closing my eyes. I was so tired… so thirsty.

I heard footsteps down the hall, coming towards my cell. The door opened, and I wearily raised my head, looking at the small, almost froglike vampire coming in. His greasy black hair hung down into his flat face, and he slouched badly. He smiled at me, and moved toward me.

"How are you feeling little one?" He asked. His voice held malice.

"Freaking fantastic, and you?" I asked sarcastically. My voice sounded rough, and speaking only fueled the flames in my throat.

The frogman laughed, before saying, "I bet you're thirsty." I didn't respond, until he pulled something out of the bag on his waist. It was a rabbit, its tiny heart fluttering with fear, was it was removed from its cloth cage.

I lunged at it, before I even knew what I was doing. I almost had it in my teeth before the frogman pulled it away, laughing. The rabbit squeaked, fighting the mans tight grasp, though it was useless. I tried to break out of my chains, desperate for the blood, no matter how minuscule the amount. The frogman laughed, moving back, so there was no way I could reach it.

"No, no, give it to me," I begged. Some part of me knew I wasn't in my right mind at the moment, but it didn't matter. I wanted that rabbit, I wanted what it could give me.

"You want it? You want it half-breed?" He asked, waving it around in my face, and pulling it back as I reached out. My teeth snapped on thin air, yet again, the noise ringing in the room. "Too bad!" He laughed, as the poor thing writhed in his grip.

He brought the rabbit under his nose, breathing in its sent. "Smells good doesn't it half-breed?" He asked, and I hissed in reply. His jaws closed violently on the rabbit's throat, killing it, and letting its blood run. It smelled so good, and I moaned, as I watched its blood leaked down the frogman's chin. I jerked at my chains, trying desperately to break them, but it was useless. He wasn't even drinking from the poor creature, just letting its blood run uselessly down his chin.

He was messing with me, and it was working.

Finally he let the rabbit's lifeless body drop to the floor, watching as I struggled against my chains. I just wanted to taste it, just one drop. After a long moment, I stopped struggling, and just stared at the blood. It was getting cold, but I still wanted it, I would do just about anything to get it. The frogman was laughing as he left the room.

I went into a state of suspended animation, as I stared at the blood. It was all I could concentrate on. They way it looked, they way it smelled, they way it would taste on my tongue if I could just get to it.

A part of my brain was just barely aware that it could hear footsteps coming down the hall again. These were different though, slower, and cautious. I ignored them. I listened, as doors started opening down the halls, the owner of the footsteps seemed to be looking for something. Finally they stopped in front of my door, and slowly peeked inside.

"Raphael?" Someone whispered, coming inside. I didn't answer, just stared at the blood, as it began to dry on the floor. "Taro?"

I listened as the person moved towards me, gently touching my left wrist. "What have they done to you?" They whispered, but I didn't answer. Their hand's fumbled with the shackles for a moment, before it came loose. They did both my feet next, then moved to my right wrist. Once I was free I fell to the floor, and started to shamelessly lap up the rabbit's blood.

Whoever had freed me gasped, and took a few steps back. The blood brought back some form of sanityto me, and I sat back on my heels after a moment, wiping my face on my hand, and licking the blood off of it. It tasted horrible, but it did the job. Finally I looked around, and saw Alice in the corner, staring at me with shock in her eyes.

"Alice," I murmured. I barely had time to breath out her name, before her scent hit me, and I was on her.

Alice's P.O.V.

I stared at Raphael in shock, as he licked the floor. It took me a moment to recognize the body of the dead creature, next to the puddle of blood, which Raphael was licking up like honey. I took a few steps back, shocked and disgusted. I stared at him in horror for a long while, before he finally licked the floor clean, and sat back on his haunches. He wiped his face, licking the blood of his hands, and looked around.

When his eyes landed on me, they widened. "Alice," He whispered, as though trying to comfort me. Suddenly I was on my back, and Taro was above me, staring down at me with wild eyes.

"You smell so good," He whispered, leaning down to lick my collar bone. "And I'm _so_ thirsty Alice. You have no idea how thirsty, you could never fathom it."

I suddenly realized the answer behind all the riddles Taro had been giving me. He was a vampire, and it was my blood that smelled so good to him. How had I not realized before? It was so obvious!

His body was suddenly shaking, like he was exhausted. "Oh Alice, I wish you knew how good you smell to me right now. I… I…" He was speaking like he had no idea what he was saying. He leaned down, laying soft butterfly kisses up and down my throat. "I love you Alice," He whispered.

Then he bit me. It wasn't as painful as I thought it would be, I guess you could compare it to having two needles go into your neck. It was nothing compared to being raped. Taro shifted over me, so his face was pressed deeper into my neck, and he growled quietly. I felt one of his arms wrap under my back, between my shoulder blades, while the other was pressed against the ground near my face, so he wasn't laying on me.

He straddled my hips, nuzzling his fangs further into my neck, and making me moan. I was shocked to find that the pain was strangely erotic. I reached up, running one hand through Taro's hair, while the other one explore his back. His hair felt so silky in my fingers, even though some patches were matted with blood, and the muscles of his back felt so tight under my fingers.

I felt him pull his fangs out, when he'd broken into whatever vein he wanted, and gently licked the blood that pooled from the holes. He moaned at the taste, and his lips locked around the wound, gently sucking at it.

I gasped, as I finally understood what people meant when they used the phrase "hurts so good". My fingers tightened in Taro's hair, and he hissed, jerking me closer. After what felt like such a short time, but was probably only a few minuets, I felt myself getting weaker.

I knew I should make him stop, or he would kill me, but I didn't want to. It felt so good, so painfully good. I felt him shift above me, pressing closer to me, our chest just barely touching. Slowly I opened my mouth, not really wanting to speak the words I knew needed to be said.

"Taro," I whispered, gently brushing my hand over his ebony hair, feeling every single silky strand. "Taro, love, you need to stop." He growled, burying his face deeper in my throat. The sound was so possessive, with so much need, that it made me groan.

"Taro," I whispered, suddenly panicked, when I realized it was getting hard to move. My heart felt strange in my chest, like it was having a hard time beating. As much as I liked this, it had to stop, I wasn't ready to die. "Taro stop!"

"No," He moaned, before latching on again.

After, possibly, another minuet of trying to convince him to let go, it was getting hard to breath. "Taro please, you're killing me," I whispered, gasping. The world around me was starting to go black, when he licked my neck twice, and finally pulled back.

His eyes were closed, as he licked his lips. His breathing was calm and rhythmic, the complete opposite of mine. He opened his eyes, looking down at me, his eyes the soft beautiful silver-blue I loved so much. I smiled at him slowly, as his eyes went wide.

"No," He murmured, gently touching my cheek. His hand felt so warm against my cold clammy skin. "Alice," He whispered, his face draining of color before my eyes.

I slowly took his hand in both of mine, and I realized how large his were in comparison. My arms were shaking with the effort it took, to hold his hand. "I love you Taro," I murmured, rubbing his hand against my cheek. "My Taro."

After that, I passed out.

* * *

_So what do you think? Plz send reviews, it'll make me so happy!!! And by the number of reviews I get on this chapter, will decide if Alice lives or dies! Her life is in your hands ppl!!! REVEIW!!!!! ... Ummm... Plz? plz plz plz? I don't really want to kill Alice, I love her! X[ lol... Give me at least 7 reviews and she lives. Come on, thats not so hard! and 7 is a lucky number!! _

~Soren~

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

_Omg I'm sooooo sorry it took me so long to update!!! I couldn't seem to get this chapter right and it frustrated me more than i can possibly begin to explain! *crys* anyway its up now! I hope u enjoy it!!! This is the last chapter btw, and I want to dedicate it to Jessica from Central America! Your review truly touched me, and I realized how many ppl all over the world r reading this. Thanks so much for your support and I hope u enjoy the chapter even though it wasn't as good as it should have been!!! Ummmmm.... yeah so u can start reading now._

Chapter 14

Quinn's P.O.V.

"Let us kill you, and we let her go," Keala said, smiling ever so slightly.

"No you won't," I said. My voice was emotionless. I'd get on my knees and beg them not to hurt her, if I thought it would help.

Keala shrugged. "True, but you won't have to see us kill her," She replied.

My body stiffened, preparing to lunge at them, but the vampire holding Ilana violently yanked her hair, making her yelp. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Quinn," one of them whispered. I let my body relax, but only by a little.

"Don't listen to them Quinn," Ilana gasped, "kick their asses!"

Someone in the room smacked her, and I snarled. The whole room went still for a moment, even Ilana's breathing stopped for a few seconds. "What is it that you want exactly?" I asked the silent room.

"Revenge," Keala answered. "For what you did to Corbett."

I sighed. "When are you gonna get the fact that Corbett didn't love you?" I asked harshly. "If he'd loved you, he wouldn't have cheated on you with everyone woman that was willing to give him the time of day!

"Shut up!" She snarled. She continued to yell at me, standing up for her dead, unfaithful lover, but I didn't listen. If these weakling vampires had any since at all, they would have been listening more intently to the footsteps coming quietly and quickly toward us. They would have been more aware of the strong smell my son was putting off as he walked down the halls toward us.

"-son of a bitch!" Keala yelled at me. It was the only part of her rant I caught, as my attention refocused on her. "Kill him! Kill him now!" She snarled, as Raphael silent slipped behind her, moving towards the vampire that was hold Ilana. Baron and the two other unknown vampires jumped for me, grabbing each arm, and gripping my neck.

I let them, feeling how feeble they really were. They had no idea who they were messing with. Which ever one held my head, sunk their fangs into my throat, trying to tear my head from my shoulders. Their hand brushed across my face as he did, knocking my mask off, and I watched as Raphael crept behind the man holding Ilana.

He didn't look right, something about him was dark, and serious. I realized they must have tortured him in some way, like they'd done with me. Raphael reached up, putting one hand on either side of the vampires head, and… crushed his skull flat. The vampire immediately released Ilana, collapsing to the floor, dead. She collapsed to the floor too, weak with fear.

Raphael's face was dark with pain, and hatred. His head hung slightly, his shoulders were stiff, his body shook. For the first time since I'd battled Corbett, I was scared shitless. I'd never seen anyone so intimidating, and never in my whole existence, had I seen a vampire crush another vampire's skull. The feat was virtually impossible.

I grabbed the vampires that held my arms around the throat, and snapped their necks, before reaching around and grabbing the vampire that was latched to my neck. I ripped his head clean off, tossing it across the room, and kicked the other limp vampires out of my way.

I lunged at Keala, where she stood shocked, but someone grabbed my arm. I was yanked back, and sent flying across the room, smashing into the brick wall. I realized with a shock, that it was Raphael that had threw me, as he stalked toward Keala. She looked at him with wide eyes, as he slowly moved toward her, each step slow and intimidating. She was shaking like a mouse caught in the eyes of a tiger.

"You," He hissed, his voice dark, the most terrifying thing I'd ever heard in my existence. "You made me kill her."

She stared at him in shock, taking a step back, and shaking her head. "W-what are you talking about?" She stuttered.

Raphael grabbed her arm, and threw her into the center of the room, moving so he stood over her. "If it wasn't for you she'd still be alive! If you weren't such a sadistic bitch she'd still be breathing!" He snarled. His eyes were completely back, and the white part was red, bloodshot.

I couldn't imagine how terrifying it must be for Keala to have those eyes focused on her own.

"No," She whispered, shaking her head.

"Yes," Raphael said, pouncing on her. "She was so beautiful, so perfect, and you made me kill her!" He snarled, swiping a hand across her abdomen, and sending flesh flying. "If you hadn't kidnapped me! If you hadn't been here she'd be fine!" He shrieked, punching her in the face, breaking her jawbone.

She said something, but it was hard to understand. It was something along the lines of "I didn't know." Raphael grabbed her by the front of her shirt, shaking her till her shirt ripped, but then he just grabbed her shoulders. "You bitch! You skank! I'm going to make you wish you were never born!" He roared, before grabbing her, and slamming her against the ground several times.

After that he started tarring off her fingers and toes, working his way closer to her torso. When she was just a writhing numb on the ground with a head, he leaned over her, smiling. By this time Ilana had crawled over to me, grabbing my forearm.

"What… what happened to him," She whispered, tears pooling in her eyes, and spilling over her cheeks. I gently covered her face with one of my hands, deciding she didn't need to see this.

"I don't know," I whispered. He wasn't acting like a vampire who'd been tortured; he was acting like a vampire whose mate was just murdered before his eyes. I wondered what had brought out such intense hatred, in Raphael.

He stood, smashing his foot into Keala's chest, and leaning over her so his face was in hers. "You know, I really don't think you've suffered enough," He whispered to her. "But my mother doesn't like this, and I don't want to hurt the ones I love anymore, so I suppose it's time to end you." With that he reached down, crushing her skull into the cement floor. "Burn in hell," He whispered standing.

After a moment of staring at her dead body, he looked over at Ilana and I. His black eyes had shifted back silver-blue again, and were looking at me with sorrow. "I killed Alice," He whispered, his legs shaking like he was going to fall… then he collapsed to the ground.

I moved toward him, putting my hands on his shoulders. "I… I was… so thirsty," He whispered in between gasps.

"Where is she Raphael?" I asked, gently gripping his shoulders. He growled, shaking his head, before lifting one arm to point to a door leading further into warehouse. I stood, and hurried through the door. From there I followed the scent of blood, till I found the room where Alice lay, sprawled across the ground.

She was still alive, but only barely. Her heart was beating, but it was so feint, it was almost non-existent. I leaned over her, knowing what I had to do to, but not sure if I should. For one I'd never changed a human before, and for another I wasn't sure if this was what she wanted. It would only hurt Raphael more if I turned her, and she ended up hating us both. What was the best decision?

I thought about it for a second, then realized her heart was slowing down. If I was going to do it, I had to do it now. I sighed then leaned over her, pulling her wrist to my mouth, and biting down. It was almost shocking not to feel the immediate flow of blood, to only taste the few drops that ran over my tongue. It had an underlying sweet taste, like peaches had before I was turned, and then an overwhelming taste of roses.

I pushed that aside for the moment, and focused on shooting as much venom through her veins as possible. Contrary to popular believe, it's not the vampire venom alone that turns a human. In fact if you left it in a humans system it would kill them in a matter of hours. Then venom only helps in the process, it's the vampire blood that turns them. The venom only makes them hunger for blood, and gives them the ability to think and learn like a vampire does. Without the vampires blood, the venom only kills.

I watched the muscles in her arm convulsed, in pain most likely, after the venom was injected, but she didn't wake. I frowned, but moved to her other arm, forcing venom into the bloodless veins. I sat back for a moment waiting for her to start screaming. She had to be conscious to swallow the blood. I frowned when her lower lip quivered but nothing else.

Finally I reached down, sinking my teeth into her blood spattered throat. I hadn't wanted too, fearing it might affect her brain since there was no blood to mix with, but I decided keeping her alive was more important. It only took her a few seconds to awaken after I shot the venom into her. She yelped as I pulled away, her eyes flying open, and a low growl coming from her lips. I raised my upper lip in threat, and the growling stopped, only to be replaced with her screams.

"Make it stop!" She snarled, squirming around on the floor. I grabbed her wrist with my left hand and held them to the ground, forcing her to lay back, while I sat on her hips to keep her legs from moving. She hissed, as I brought one of my wrists up to my mouth, tearing it open. She stopped, staring at the blood that was leaking from the wound, completely forgetting her previous pain.

Suddenly she moved forward, trying to bite me, but I'd foreseen the move and pulled back. She whimpered, biting her lower lip. "Give me," She begged, her small eyes going wide.

"Are you sure you want it?" I asked teasing. I could barely believe I was enjoying watching her beg for my blood, but I was. What was even more entertaining was that after this, she'd be bonded to me for the rest of her eternal life.

"Yes," She murmured, drawing out the s. I released her arms, and she immediately grabbed my arms, pulling it to her mouth. I'd forgotten how strange it felt to have my blood taken… how good it felt. I purred quietly, as her grip on my arm grew stronger. After a moment, I pulled my wrist away from her, and she growled. She fought me for a moment, before falling back to the floor screeching. It rippled through the building, making my sensitive ears ring.

Seconds later Raphael was at the door, looking from Alice to me. Understanding was all over his face but he still felt the need to ask, "What did you do!"

"Made her into a vampire," I replied, gesturing to her, as she writhed on the floor.

Raphael growled, before launching himself at me, tackling me to the ground. "I didn't want that for her!" He snarled.

"Would you rather have her dead?" I asked frowning as his eyes turned black. I didn't want to have to fight my own son, but I would if that's what it came to.

His eyes shifted to back to blue, as pain filled them, and he moved away from me. "No," He whispered. His answer was almost drowned out by Alice's screams. Ilana was in the doorway a minuet later, and I had to grab her before she went to Alice's side. She looked at me questioningly, but I only shook my head without answering. After a moment Raphael slowly moved towards her, gently wiping her sweating brow.

She yelped loudly, before flipping on her side, and wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. Her legs curled up, brushing his back, as he reached to gently wrap her in his arms. "I'm sorry Alice," He whispered.

Alice's P.O.V.

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was Taro's worried eyes staring down at me. We looked at each other for a long moment, and I was slightly curious as to why there was awe in his eyes. "Good afternoon Alice," He whispered.

"Good afternoon Taro," I answered. I was shocked by the sound of my own voice. It had been much more musical sounding than it used to be. I tried to think back to the last thing I could remember, but everything was so fuzzy. All I could remember was finding Taro chained up, and… a lot of pain? "What happened?" I asked, frowning.

I noticed Taro's jaw clench, and his brows drew together just a bit. "I…" He looked as though he was struggling to say whatever it was. He moved so he wasn't looking at me, and I realized we where at his house, on his bed. He rubbed his hands together, something he only did when he was uncomfortable or cold, and it wasn't cold in here.

"You've figured out what I am by now right?" He asked, glaring at his hands.

I could just barely remember him biting me then, and figuring out he was a vampire. "Yes," I answered, looking back up at the ceiling.

Taro rested his elbows on his thighs, dropping his head into his hands. "I… almost killed you," He whispered, his voice strangely emotionless. I moved toward him, wrapping my arms around his neck from behind.

"Yeah you did," I murmured, nuzzling the back of his neck. "But almost is the key word here. I'm fine now Taro."

"But you're a vampire now too," He growled.

That part caught me by surprise. I moved away from him, and his back tensed, as if preparing for me to hit him. I got of the bed, moving towards the mirror that was leaning on the wall. It must have been brought in here earlier. I looked myself over in it, shocked.

My long hair looked thicker and longer now, laying in waves down my shoulders. My features were softer, the lines more feminine. It didn't look like my chest had changed at all, except it might have grown a size if that's even possible. My belly was much flatter than it used to be, with just a bit of muscle, and my backside was bigger. My legs seemed longer, and maybe a little thinner than before. To put it simply, I'd become perfect.

It was almost scary to look at myself and find no physical faults. Through the mirror I could see Taro watching me sadly. "What's wrong Taro?" I asked.

"Everything about this is wrong," He growled. "You should hate me."

"Well sometimes you love the thing you should hate the most," I whispered, as details of the last minuets of my human life came back to me. I looked down at my hands thinking maybe the creature in the mirror was an illusion. The fingers were long and narrow, with pale white skin that looked almost paper-thin. I could see the small blue-ish veins making random patterns under the flesh, and I realized my chest felt rather hallow without a heart beating in it.

"What are you thinking?" Taro's voice broke through my thoughts.

I looked up, looking into they eyes of the mirror Taro. "About how cool this is," I said smirking, and seeing my new fangs glitter in the mirror.

We both turned as the door opened and Quinn walked in. He looked from Taro, to me, and half smiled. "Nice to see you awake," He said to me.

At the sound of his voice I wanted to go kneel by his feet, like an obedient dog waiting for orders. I suppose that would be the best way to describe it. I blinked a couple times, as he watched me, seemingly waiting for some kind of reaction.

"Uh… it's nice to be awake," I answered, watching as an amused grin spread across his face.

"How do you feel?" He asked, moving towards me.

I paused for a moment, thinking. "Thirsty," I answered.

Quinn laughed, before saying, "I'm sure you are. You've been asleep for three days." He looked from me to Taro, then said, "Why don't you take her hunting, Raph?"

He frowned. "Shouldn't you do it?" Quinn shrugged, before heading towards the door.

"Me and your mom have some catching up to do," He said suggestively before leaving.

Raphael sighed, looking down at his hands. I watched him expectantly, waiting rather impatiently for him to move. I was thirsty, damn it, why wouldn't he move? I walked over to him, nudging his shoulder, and he looked up at me. I pouted, trying to convey my needs without saying anything.

He smiled up at me, before standing, and hugging me tightly. "I'm sorry it had to be this way Alice," He whispered.

"Don't be," I told him quietly, burying my face in the crook of his neck. "It all turned out how it was meant to be, and I wouldn't want it any other way," I told him honestly, wrapping my arms around his waist, even though the burning in my throat was worsening. He laughed quietly, stroking my hair.

"I suppose that shouldn't surprise me?" He whispered.

"No," I answered smiling. "Can we go now?"

He laughed, before releasing me, and guiding me out of the house, out into the brilliant light of the morning sun.

* * *

_*sigh* its finally over. =) Ummm... I might (an this is a big might here) make a third if anyones interested in that. I dont really think I will though cause books seem to go down hill after the first two or so, u no what i mean? Anyway! review and tell me what cha think! it would make me soooooo happy =)!!! Yeah I think thats all for now bye bye!!!_

_~Soren~_

* * *


	15. Final Authors Note

_**Final Authors Note**_

**_Dedication_**

**_And Stuff Like That_**

_Hey ppl! Sorry I didn't finish this up sooner, I'm a failure XD! Ok so lets get on with it then shall we?! I'm going to dedicate this story to all my awesome reviewers!!! I love all u guys and I never would have finished this book without u guys!! *hugs for all!!* I'm not gonna name anyone cause if I skipped anyone it would make em feel bad, but u all know who u r!!!!! I love u!!! _

_Ok so I'm not sure if I have to put this up here but just so u've all been warned. If anyone, I dont care who u r steals my story, I will hunt u down, break into ur house at mid-night, tear open ur chest with my bare hands, slowly pull out ur heart, put it in my blender, then drink it while laughing manically. These r my babies, and I will take a horrible, terrifying revenge upon u if u dare try and steal it. Yes its happened before, thats y i put these up, and u no what happened to that person? U dont want to no and im not going to tell u._

_Ok now that I've thoroughly freaked u out lets move onto a happier topic. There is also a moral to this story, as there always is. It's "People are stupid!" hahahahahaha rn't i nice? Also! I b thinkin of makin a third book! Wont that just make u all so happy?? lol. It's gonna b called The Vampires Sired. =D Wont that just b so fun, I'm so excited. Alright I'm thinkin thats it.... Yup! Ok well join me for the next book plz plz plz! Love u guys! Later!_

**_~Soren~_**


End file.
